Stereo Hearts
by BarbaraJTomlinson
Summary: Larry Stylinson - Lemon/Comédia/Romance. São cinco amigos, irmãos, que depois de passarem por mil decisões e emoções viraram a famosa One Direction. Mas, dois deles, não se veem como somente irmãos... E sentem medo de que isso possa afetar sua amizade. Com o tempo, Harry e Louis agradeceram aquele dia em que se conheceram no banheiro.
1. Prólogo

Oi oi gente! Beleza?

Primeira vez que posto fanfics aqui no , sempre postei no .br, porém como vem ocorrendo problemas no site (o que estressou todos os leitores da parte de Bandas e todos os leitores) eu preferi começar a postar minhas fanfics aqui. Tomara que dê tudo certo! 2bjs pros meus antigos leitores que disseram que acompanhariam a fic por aqui e OOOOOI para os novos leitores que podem vir!

Então... Boa leitura povo :D

Vou separar as cenas com o "**...**" porque não tem outro jeito kkkkkkkkkk

**Classificação:** +13  
**Categorias: **One Direction  
**Gêneros:** Comédia, Romance, Yaoi  
**Avisos:** Homossexualidade

...

**Prólogo**

Me lembro de quando o ouvi cantando pela primeira vez... Confesso que fiquei maravilhado! Parecia um anjo...

Um anjo rouco. Mas com uma rouquidão sexy, se posso dizer.

Alguns dias depois, tomando coragem, pedi um autógrafo pra ele.

Eu ainda me lembro da expressão de surpresa e do sorriso quando falou comigo.

– _Um autógrafo? Nem sou famoso!_

– _Mais eu sei que um dia vai ser... Você tem muito talento._

– _Já tenho um fã?_

– _Hum... Pode-se dizer que sim!_

Lembro da risada dele.

Ah... Doce risada. Eu amo ver as covinhas dele acompanhado com aquele sorriso brilhante. Me deixa um pouco desnorteado.

Ok. Muito desnorteado. Completamente desnorteado.

Nós também tiramos uma foto juntos, e eu a tenho até hoje.

Mas hoje ele já sabe disso porque... Bom, isso fica para outra parte da história.

Eu pensava que o amor nunca viria em minha vida. Vendo meus pais se separando, eu pensei que não valia a pena se apaixonar para depois sofrer o amor perdido.

Mas ele mudou toda a minha visão sobre o que é o amor.

E me mostrou que é possivel amar e ser amado.

Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, e quando eu senti algo... Eu pensei que estava errado... Mas houve uma época em que eu me arrependi disso.

Por causa daquela maldita mulher.

E outra: Harry é um idiota. Eu não sei como ele pôde _coloca-la_ em minha vida.

_Ela _fez com que eu sofresse por não poder estar com Harry, até que _ela_ pagou o preço.

Bom... Resumidamente nossa história foi emocionante, mesmo com os contratempos da vida. Continua sendo.


	2. My heart's a stereo

**My heart's a stereo...**

Eram 17:39 quando, colocando a munição em sua arma, ele se espremeu entre a parede e a porta da cozinha olhando pela pequena fresta o seu alvo procurando não só ele como um esconderijo seguro.

Á passos leves, ele deitou-se de bruços no chão e rolou até a parede mais próxima vendo que o alvo já tinha se escondido. E pelos seus cálculos_(na verdade porque ele viu o braço do alvo aparecendo_) estaria escondido atrás da estante de livros na sala de jantar.

Sorrateiramente, ainda deitado de bruços, ele se arrastou até o meio da sala de jantar e se levantou apontando a arma para o alvo e sorriu maldosamente vendo o outro arregalando os olhos, sabendo que não haveria escapatória e nem tempo para tentar atirar.

– Meu nome é Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson – e apertou o gatilho.

Harry tentou se desviar das bolas de tinta mais foi acertado no peito por três delas, caindo no chão teatralmente.

– Game over bitch – disse Louis assoprando a arma e a colocando em sua cintura.

– OH mundo cruel! – gemeu Harry fingindo dor no chão, com a mão sobre as marcas de tinta vermelha em seu peito – OH Deus! Meu próprio amigo!

Enquanto Louis ria, Liam chegou na sala terminando de abotoar mais uma de suas mil camisetas xadrez. Ele parou no meio do caminho olhando para os dois severamente.

– O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?!

– Brincando? - disse Harry dando de ombros, se levantando do chão.

– Eu acabei de matar o Haz com bolinhas de tinta... Algo mais divertido que isso?

– Divertido vai ser vocês sujos quando as mães de vocês chegarem, eu vou rir muito - Liam sorriu maldosamente, antes de passar por eles e ir para o banheiro.

Harry e Louis se olharam alarmados ao se lembrar do jantar.

– CARALHO, CORRE HARRY!

...

**30 minutos mais tarde...**

Anne e Johanna estavam indo constantemente até a ponta da escada para ver se os filhos já estavam chegando, mas só ouviam a correria dos dois no quarto de Harry.

– Porque eles estão demorando tanto? Meu Deus, o Zayn terminou de se arrumar primeiro que eles! - exclamou Trisha.

– Mãe! - disse Zayn emburrado.

– O que? Eu menti?

Zayn bufou e resmungou algo como "Eu não demoro tanto assim..." enquanto Liam e Niall tentavam segurar o riso.

– Ok, desisto de esperar aqui embaixo, vou lá em cima apressar esses dois - disse Johanna impaciente, subindo as escadas.

– Jay, vou junto - disse Anne a acompanhando.

As duas foram até o quarto de Harry e quando abriram a porta, a boca das duas caiu.

– O que... Está acontecendo? - perguntou Johanna arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Mã-Mãe! Não é o que você está pensando! - disse Louis apressadamente, empurrando Harry de cima dele e se levantando.

– Eu tropecei no tênis e caí em cima dele. Por favor, Lou, achou que elas pensariam alguma merda? - Harry riu, fechando o zíper da calça.

Louis corou levemente e sorriu sem jeito, ao que Anne e Johanna começaram a rir.

– Desçam de uma vez. Pessoas sentem fome sabia? - disse Anne antes de fechar a porta - Ah, esses garotos...

...

Harry revirou os olhos percebendo o silêncio que permaneceu ali desde que sua mãe e Jay desceram.

– Hey, Boo Bear.

Louis desviou o olhar do espelho e olhou para Harry, que cruzou os braços e sorriu maroto.

– Que bonitinho, ele ficou corado.

Louis revirou os olhos e voltou os olhos pro espelho, mais sem conseguir esconder o pequeno sorriso.

– Cala a boca Harry. Vem, vamos descer, ou o Niall vai morrer lá embaixo.

Os dois estavam para sair do quarto quando Louis parou Harry no caminho e ajeitou sua camiseta, ao que Harry o olhou com um sorriso ironico.

– Ok mamãe, já podemos descer?

– Foi mal - Louis riu e desceu as escadas com Harry.

– E eu tenho muita pena da mulher que casar com vocês dois - disse Yasser - Vão demorar mais que a noiva!

Foi um jantar em família um tanto agradavel... Apesar de continuarem fazendo questão de zoar com Harry e Louis que se fingiam de bravos, mais acabavam rindo junto.

– Hazza continua cozinhando bem, isso é uma benção - elogiou Anne.

– Obrigado! Mas o macarrão não fui eu quem fiz.

– Zayn? - sugeriu Geoff.

– Não.

– Liam? - sugeriu Ruth surpreso.

– Não...

– Niall? Claro! - sugeriu Saffa dando de ombros.

Louis bufou e os meninos riram.

– Eu cozinho tão mal pra vocês não pensarem em mim? - resmungou Louis.

– Louis, por favor, você conseguiu queimar o miojo! No microondas! - disse Lottie.

– Fica quieta Lottie.

...

Eles foram embora bem tarde, é verdade. Eram quase uma da manhã quando eles resolveram voltar para as casas alugadas ali perto. Iriam embora só á 3 dias.

Louis estava dormindo no sofá enquanto Zayn, Liam, Niall e Harry resolveram jogar um pouco de video-game antes de irem dormir.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break, as I'm leaving the one I want to take..._

Harry fora o unico que ouviu o celular de Louis começar a tocar e foi até a estante da sala.

– Alô?

– _Harry? Oi, é a Eleanor. Tudo bem?_

– Ah, tudo... E você? - disse Harry da forma mais convincente possível, mas com uma cara de "Estou-fingindo-me-importar-com-isso-só-porque-você-é-a-namorada-do-meu-melhor-amigo-mas-eu-não-gosto-de-você-sua-vadia".

É.

– _Bem. O Louis tá aí?_

– Ele tá dormindo.

– _Não tem como..._

– Não, não tem. Tchaau!

Harry desligou o celular e se segurou para não amassa-lo quando viu a foto de Louis e Eleanor como plano de fundo.

– Maldita vara pau - praguejou Harry colocando o celular de volta na estante - Vou dormir, até amanhã.

– Boa noite, por nós três - disse Niall, já que Zayn e Liam estavam ocupados demais jogando Mortal Kombat.

Harry riu pelo nariz e deu um ultimo olhar a Louis, pensando se o acordava ou não.

Sim.

Ele foi até o mais velho no sofá e o balançou, ao que Louis suspirou cansado.

– Sobe nas minhas costas - disse Harry se curvando para Louis.

Louis, sem mesmo abrir os olhos, se levantou e se pendurou nas costas de Harry que segurou suas pernas, o carregando para cima.

– Boa noite Lou! - disse Niall risonho.

Harry chegou ao quarto de Louis e o deitou na cama, ao que Louis sorriu estando mais confortável que o sofá.

– Boa noite - sussurrou Harry, indo para fora do quarto, mas parou na porta quando ouviu a voz baixinha de Louis.

– Obrigado Hazza, boa noite.

Harry sorriu e fechou a porta, indo para seu quarto.

Bom... Boa noite.


	3. It beats for you, so listen close

**It beats for you, so listen close...**

No dia seguinte, os meninos foram "praticamente" obrigados a ir até a casa que a família de Zayn tinha alugado. Suas mães inventaram agora de fazer um almoço em família já que foram os garotos que fizeram o jantar, e acrescentaram que se eles não fossem iriam_sofrer as consequências_.

– Agora que elas estão perto da gente, acha mesmo que nos largariam?

– A esperança é a ultima que morre...

– Harry! É a nossa família, por Deus – Louis revirou os olhos – Eu pensei que ficaria feliz por ver seus pais e sua irmã de novo.

– E estou, obvio. Só que precisa desse mel todo? – Harry cruzou os braços.

– Criança.

– Olha quem fala.

– Besta.

– Idiota.

– Cala a boca.

– Vem calar.

– Duvida? Seu quatro tetas punhet-

– AH CHEGA! – gritou Liam antes que Harry pudesse retrucar, enquanto Zayn e Niall riam – Nossa! Vocês parecem um casal de velhos.

– Não nos insulte Payne – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Louis sorriu quando viu sua avó chegando com seu avô até a sala. Meire e Alan Tomlinson.

Eles eram bem jovens e animados para seus 50 e 58 anos. E o estilo hippie deles era o que mais dava graça.

– Ei vovó – disse Louis se levantando e indo abraça-la – E aí meu velho?

– Tudo na paz? – perguntou Alan dando tapinhas nas costas de Louis.

– Olá meninos, e aí? – disse Meire acenando para os quatro garotos no sofá que cumprimentaram de volta – Onde está a pirralhada dessa casa pra animar vocês? Harold deixe de ficar emburrado ou vai ficar com mais rugas do que eu.

Isso só ajudou para que Harry ficasse mais emburrado e os meninos tentaram segurar o riso.

– Vovó! Vovô! – gritaram as gêmeas descendo as escadas com Safaa.

– Ah, aí estão essas duas pestinhas! Como vão garotas?

– Bem.

Louis voltou para o sofá e olhou feio para Harry antes de virar a cara, e o mais novo riu.

– Eu sou chamado de quatro tetas punheteiro e você fica com raiva?

– EI! TEM CRIANÇAS NA SALA! - brigou Liam.

– Desculpa papai - disse Harry ironicamente.

– Deixem de briga e vem almoçar - chamou Karen aparecendo na porta da cozinha animada.

– Tá com uma cara ótima isso aqui, sem querer me gabar, claro - disse Trisha.

– Imagino se quisesse - brincou Yasser.

– Querido.

– Sim?

– Fica quieto.

...

– Eu pensei que era o paraíso, mas é só a comida de vocês.

– Niall, pare de cantar nossas mães.

– Qual é Harry? Se fosse pra ter uma comida dessa em casa eu casaria com todas elas.

Eles riram diante disso enquanto as mães coravam e riam.

– Obrigada pelo elogio gente - disse Anne feliz - O que acham de uma sobremesa?

– A vontade - disseram Zayn, Liam e Niall.

– Ainda cabe alguma coisa aí? - perguntou Harry com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Por favor, Harry, é deles que você tá falando. Eles comem um urso inteiro e ainda tem espaço pra uma baleia - disse Louis revirando os olhos.

Louis saiu da cozinha e resolveu ir pra sala para ver o motivo do silêncio. O que era raro já que suas irmãs e Safaa não paravam um minuto.

Ele sorriu quando viu a cena já tão conhecida e entendeu o silêncio.

Lá estavam seus avós sentados no sofá e as três sentadas no chão, ouvindo os dois contarem a história de como se conheceram.

Era realmente divertido de ouvir. Eles já viveram várias coisas juntos.

– Contando a história de novo? - perguntou Harry chegando ao lado dele.

Louis assentiu, puxando Harry para a sala.

– Olha quem chegou! O casal de velhos! - disse Alan divertido, ao que as meninas riram e os dois sorriram.

– Querem ouvir a história também? Vamos, sentem - disse Meire apontando para o chão.

Mal Louis e Harry se sentaram no chão e Phoebe foi para o colo de Louis e Daisy para o de Harry, enquanto Safaa se sentava no meio deles.

– Onde paramos? - perguntou Alan.

– No transito.

– Ah sim! - Alan riu - Nossa, o trânsito estava realmente insuportável. E o calor dentro da kombi? Pior ainda! E aquele cheio de suvaco que meu amigo Vander tinha não ajudava. Eu já não estava aguentando mais e estava a ponto de sair do carro e ir andando, até que uma bela moça parou no vidro do meu carro e me perguntou se dali até o Festival era longe... Eu lembro de não conseguir responder imediatamente. Ela era incrivelmente linda - Meire sorriu - Eu a respondi e beleza, eu pensei que ela já iria depois disso, mais ficou ali me encarando.

– É claro! Acha mesmo que eu não perderia a oportunidade de levar um rapaz bonito comigo ao Festival? - eles riram - E era obvio que vocês não conseguiriam chegar se insistissem em ir com a kombi.

– Pois é, ela convenceu nós dois de acompanha-la até o Festival e deixar a kombi ali. Foi dificil, aquela maquina velha era uma companheira de longa data, mas no final tudo deu certo... Já que ela apareceu "misteriosamente" lá no campo de Woodstock. Ainda não sei como ela chegou lá.

– Woodstock... Pois é,, choveu nos três dias de Festival - Meire suspirou se lembrando - Eu me perdi dos dois no meio de tantos hippies doidos porque uma amiga minha, Angela, apareceu por lá e me puxou para perto dos amigos dela. Eu contei pra ela sobre o "rapaz bonitão com o amigo fedorento" e ela fez questão de tentar me ajudar a procura-lo. Mas eram muitas pessoas, era impossivel.

– Mas eu encontrei - Alan sorriu - Eu estava com Vander no meio da galera enquanto o Santana fazia o show e por coincidência nós nos esbarramos - ela riu - Ainda bem, porque foi nesse mesmo dia que começamos a namorar.

– Sei que foi rápido, já que tinhamos nos conhecido á praticamente uma hora atrás - eles riram - Mas já sentiamos algo forte um pelo outro, como se fosse nosso destino ficar juntos. E eu agradeço, pois foi em Woodstock que encontrei o amor da minha vida - ela o olhou apaixonadamente - Não é meu velho?

– Claro que sim - Alan sorriu e a deu um beijinho.

As pequenas suspiraram enquanto Harry e Louis sorriram.

– Espero ter uma história louca assim um dia - disse Harry.

– Eu também - Louis sorriu pra ele.

Harry o olhou na mesma hora em que Louis voltou os olhos para os avós. Ele viu os olhos azuis brilhantes, o sorriso perfeito e incrivelmente branco, o jeito como ele sempre o achava ainda mais jovem rindo assim... Tudo isso lhe encantava em Louis. Mas ninguém sabia.

E admitir isso ás vezes era estranho até pra ele.

– Pra se ter uma história louca é só você querer rapaz - disse Alan - Amar já é uma loucura, só depende de você.


	4. Hear my thoughts in every note

**Hear my thoughts in every note...**

Cinco dias de folga, três dias passados com a família, e os outros dois fazendo merda nenhuma de interessante.

Motivo? Preguiça.

Mas agora voltaram ao trabalho, e com isso entrevistas antes de começar a "maratona" de shows.

E eles começaram o dia com uma entrevista na rádio _In:Demand_. E mas tarde teriam a premier de _O Espetacular Homem Aranha_.

– Eu fui perseguido por 300 garotas quando tentei entrar em um shopping! - exclamou Niall respondendo o locutor que arregalou os olhos.

– Deveria ter sido assustador ver aquelas meninas correndo atrás de você como se quisessem sua carne - disse Alex.

– Com certeza - disse Niall rindo com os outros.

– E quem é o mais pervertido?

– Harry é pervertido! - disse Louis rapidamente.

– Falou o cara que tem ataques de risos toda vez que alguém fala a palavra 'bolas' - retrucou Harry com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Louis crispou os lábios para segurar a risada e os meninos riram junto com o pessoal da rádio.

– Harry, Niall e Zayn, os únicos solteiros do grupo - riu Alex - Tenho certeza que muitas fãs queriam ter a oportunidade de namorar um de vocês.

– Até pode acontecer... Temos fãs lindas - disse Niall pensativo.

– E eu prefiro não namorar no momento, sabe como é... Só o Louis e o Liam que tem paciência de ter um namoro á distância - disse Zayn dando de ombros.

– E você Harry? - perguntou Alex risonho - O galã, mais conhecido por pegar mulheres mais velhas. Como você se sente estando solteiro?

– Bem... - Harry sorriu marotamente - na verdade eu tenho Louis, então não estou tão solteiro assim.

Louis se engasgou com a água que tinha acabado de começar a tomar, enquanto os outros riam alto.

– Qual é a próxima pergunta? - perguntou Liam rapidamente, antes que inventassem de continuar a zoar Louis.

Louis fez uma nota mental para agradecer Liam mais tarde por isso.

– Ui, eu tenho o Louis então não estou tão solteiro. Vem cá, você me chamou de mulher Styles? - resmungou Louis enquanto eles voltavam a van para irem para o estúdio começar a gravação do segundo albúm.

– Leve como quiser Louisa - disse Harry marotamente, sentindo um soco no braço - Ei!

– Isso é pra você aprender a não falar merda...

– Vejo que a Eleanor vai te fazer dormir no sofá - disse Zayn risonho.

Harry ficou sério na hora que Zayn disse isso, e apressou o passo até a van.

– O que deu nele? - perguntou Niall franzindo o cenho.

– O Haz não é muito... Hum, vamos dizer... - Louis tentava achar uma palavra adequada, o que fez Liam revirar os olhos.

– Ele odeia a Eleanor - disse Liam.

– Não sei porque - disse Louis dando de ombros.

– EI MENINOS, APRESSEM O PASSO OU O SAVAN VAI ENCHER MINHA PACIÊNCIA DEPOIS - gritou Paul da porta da van.

...

O clima em Toronto, Canadá, estava... Frio.

Grande novidade.

Clima ótimo para fazer compras. Pelo menos pra ela.

Convenhamos que pra ela qualquer clima é bom para fazer compras.

Ok, enfim...

Ela estava saindo de mais uma loja cheia de sacolas na mão, mas deixando algumas para que seus seguranças segurassem.

Eleanor sabia que o One Direction estaria na rádio... _Bom, que o Louis estaria_. Essas entrevistas sempre eram boas pra que ela soubesse do que acontecia com a boyband... _Ok, com o Louis._

– O QUE? NÃO ACREDITO QUE... - ela começou a gritar, enquanto ouvia a rádio pelo celular, e o ouviu o que Harry dissera.

– Eleanor, não grite, o que aconteceu? - repreendeu um dos seguranças, fazendo-a parar de gritar.

Eleanor levantou a mão pra ele como se pedisse para que ele se calasse e continuou ouvindo tudo.

– Styles, você está muito folgado pro meu gosto - resmugou Eleanor respirando fundo para se acalmar - Preciso ligar para o Louis, só um minuto e já vamos para o Hotel ok Brutus? Leo?

Os seguranças assentiram e Eleanor se virou para se afastar um pouco.

Eleanor se apressou em digitar o número de Louis e esperar ele atendê-la, mas ninguém a atendia.

– Mer- Ops, quase.

Ela suspirou e, com um sorriso falso, foi para o carro para poder voltar ao Hotel The Ritz-Carlton para tentar relaxar e se segurar para não ir ao Reino Unido arrancar cada cabelo encaracolado daquela cabeça que ela considerava gigante. Pelo tamanho, não pelo cérebro.

Porque se fosse pelo cérebro, Harry Styles não mexeria com ela.

...

Harry estava animado para acabar de gravar as novas músicas do albúm. As fãs já fizeram um estardalhaço quando o nome de uma das músicas vazou, Heartbreaker.

Ele pensava como seria a confusão quando o CD fosse á venda. É engraçado imaginar.

– Garotos, está bom por hoje - dizia Savan apertando a mão de cada um - A van de vocês já está lá embaixo, talvez nos encontremos na premier.

– Tchau tio Sav - disse Niall com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto Savan revirava os olhos dando uma risada.

Eles estavam á caminho do hotel e Louis sentiu o celular vibrando.

Arregalou os olhos quando viu 10 chamadas perdidas de Eleanor, e suspirou pesadamente.

– O que foi? - perguntou Liam.

– Eleanor me ligou 10 vezes hoje.

Louis viu Harry revirando os olhos e franziu um cenho. Ao lado da nota mental de agradecimento ao Liam, fez uma para perguntar á Harry o porque dele odiar tanto Eleanor.

Ele ligou de volta para Eleanor e quando ela atendeu, mal pôde falar e ela já começou a gritar tanto no celular que ele teve que o afastar um pouco de sua orelha.

– _LOUIS TOMLINSON, QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA QUE O STYLES DISSE NA RÁDIO?_

– Eleanor, amor, calma isso...

– _CALMA? COMO CALMA? JÁ SABE QUE EU ODEIO ESSA HISTÓRIA RIDÍCULA DE LARRY STYLINSON E VOCÊS AINDA PÕEM MAIS LENHA NA FOGUEIRA?_

– El, olha, me escuta...

Harry sorriu maldosamente enquanto os meninos riam. Eleanor gritavam tão alto no celular que eles conseguiam ouvir.

– _NÓS VAMOS TER UMA CONVERSA MUITO SÉRIA OUVIU? DEIXA SÓ EU VOLTAR PRA INGLATERRA!_

Louis olhou incrédulo para o celular e olhou para os meninos.

– Ela desligou na minha cara!

– Nervosa ela não? - riu Harry com um sorriso irônico.

– Harry! Viu só? - disse Louis bufando - Agora ela vai ficar de manha! Se você não tivesse falado aquilo...

– Tá botando a culpa em mim agora? - perguntou Harry cruzando os braços - O que eu posso fazer se sua namorada é fresca! Só não bota a porra da culpa em mim.

– Eu não disse...

– Mas foi o que eu entendi. Ok Louis, muito bom - Harry virou o rosto com raiva e Louis franziu o cenho, olhando para os meninos que deram de ombros.

– Hãn? - exclamou Louis sem entender mais nada.


	5. Make me your radio

**And turn me up when you feel low...**

Louis via Harry passando atrás de si enquanto se olhava no espelho, terminando de arrumar o cabelo. O via indo de um lado para o outro sem nem ao mesmo o olhar.

Isso já o deixava mal e com raiva.

Raiva porque Harry parou de falar com ele por criancisse.

O deixava mal porque ele odiava ficar sem falar com Harry.

Mas Harry estava diferente com ele... E ele não sabia porque.

– Haz... - ele chamou quando viu que o menino estava para sair do banheiro.

Harry parou no caminho e se virou, o encarando com a testa franzida.

– Que foi? - perguntou Harry rispidamente.

– Porque... Porque você está assim comigo? - perguntou Louis coçando a nuca - Você parou de falar comigo por causa daquilo da El-

– Olha - Harry o interrompeu respirando fundo - Depois conversamos ok? Vamos logo que os outros já devem estar lá embaixo.

– Mas...

– Depois Louis.

Eles se encararam por um tempo, até que Louis suspirou e assentiu, então Harry o deu as costas e foi pra sala.

Seu celular vibrou e ele mordeu o lábio, sabia que era Eleanor.

Coincidência? Acho que não!

**Amor, hoje vou fazer uma surpresa pra você. Não precisa responder essa mensagem, é só pra você ficar preparado. Te amo ;) x**

Louis deu de ombros e guardou o celular no bolso, descendo as escadas para a sala.

...

Milhares de flashes, pessoas gritando, jornalistas e pessoas tão famosas que eles ficaram bestas.

– Johnny Depp - ofegou Niall - Meu Deus, é o Johnny Depp.

– Aquela ali não é a... - ia dizendo Liam abismado.

– MEGAN FOX! - gritou Zayn animado, ao que todos o encararam e ele corou - Ér... E então...

Os meninos riram enquanto Zayn resmungava algo do tipo "Isso não teve graça". Mas Louis estava aéreo á situação.

Ele nunca ficara tão triste por Harry não falar com ele. Até porque na maioria das vezes que eles paravam de se falar, ele ou Harry acabavam dizendo que se amavam e voltavam á se falar.

Mas agora era diferente, ele via que Harry parecia chateado com ele, e nem ao menos sabia porque.

– Porque tão tenso amor?

Ele pulou de susto e se virou, abrindo a boca.

– Eleanor? - exclamou Louis surpreso.

Os meninos olharam para os dois e sorriram, menos Harry que desviou o olhar com um sorriso sínico e fingiu olhar a movimentação no tapete vermelho.

– O que foi? Não gostou da surpresa? - perguntou Eleanor com um sorrisinho.

– Não, é que... Eu não esperava isso - disse Louis com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu dar.

Estava se sentindo um falso. Parecia que não era isso que queria, e era estranho... Eleanor era sua namorada! E passou dois meses longe dele, era pra ele ficar feliz em revê-la.

Eleanor passou os braços pelo pescoço de Louis e o beijou, ao que Louis sentiu o coração batendo mais rápido.

– Porque não está me beijando? Louis, o que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou Eleanor desconfiada.

– Nada... Ér, vamos.. Vamos ali, conversar - disse Louis antes de acenar para os amigos e levar Eleanor para perto da entrada.

Harry revirou os olhos e olhou para os meninos.

– EI, por acaso vocês já conseguiram ver a-

– Oi Harry.

Harry deu um sorrisinho e se virou, vendo quem estava esperando desde que chegara ali. E isso fez com que Niall, Liam e Zayn abrissem a boca em um perfeito formato de "O".

– Olá Caroline.

...

Louis tentava ouvir tudo o que Eleanor falava, mas sua atenção não estava nas palavras dela, e sim na cena que estava no meio do tapete vermelho.

Algo dentro dele o mandava ir lá e separar aqueles dois que não pareciam se beijar, pareciam dois desentupidores de privada.

Ele odiava Caroline. Odiava a forma como ela pensava que mandava em tudo. Odiava como Harry a obedecia.

– Louis? Louis, você está me ouvindo? - chamou Eleanor nervosa, mas Louis nem a olhou.

Ela seguiu o olhar de Louis para ver o que ele tanto encarava, e rangeu os dentes quando viu.

– LOUIS! - gritou Eleanor e Louis a olhou assustado.

– Que foi?

– Ao invés de escutar sua **namorada **você está encarando aquele seu amigo idiota beijando a Carol? - exclamou Eleanor com raiva.

– Não, é que- Peraí, Carol? Que intimidade é essa? - perguntou Louis crispando os lábios.

– O que? Ela é minha amiga - Eleanor cruzou os braços - O que você quer com ela Tomlinson? Tem algo que queira me contar?

– Não, nada - disse Louis com a voz tremida.

– Você está muito estranho ultimamente... Depois daquela entrevista na rádio hoje cedo, eu venho querendo falar com você.

– Falar o que? - perguntou Louis arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Louis, amor, você é gay?

Louis arregalou os olhos e riu sem jeito.

– Se eu fosse gay eu não namoraria com você não é? Olha, esquece essa história vai, eu sou seu - disse Louis abraçando Eleanor e lhe dando um selinho, ao que ela sorriu - Hein?

– Ok, desculpe por falar isso. Eu só estava..

– Eu sei, esquece ok? Vem, vamos lá nos meninos, daqui a pouco vamos entrar pra ver o filme.

...

Zayn, Niall e Liam estavam tão entediados que foram procurar algo pra comer enquanto Caroline e Harry conversavam.

– El! - exclamou Caroline animada.

Harry se virou e franziu o cenho quando viu Eleanor e Louis se aproximando.

– Carol! - exclamou Eleanor igualmente animada, indo até a amiga para lhe os "famosos dois beijinhos".

– Louis - cumprimentou Caroline com um sorriso falso.

– Olá Flack - disse Louis sem fingir simpatia.

– Eleanor - disse Harry com um sorriso ironica.

– Harry - Eleanor o olhou de cima á baixo e voltou o olhar para Caroline - Vamos lá pegar algo pra beber, precisamos conversar. Muitas fofocas pra te contar.

As duas se afastaram fazendo um silêncio tenso ficar ali entre Harry e Louis que se olharam rapidamente antes de desviar.

– Voltou com ela? - perguntou Louis sem olhar para Harry.

– **Ainda **não, talvez hoje eu peça á ela pra voltar comigo - disse Harry com um sorrisinho e olhou para Louis de esguela, vendo-o com as orelhas vermelhas, sinal de raiva - E você e a Calder?

– O que tem? - perguntou Louis o olhando desconfiado.

– Como vai o casal feliz? Apesar do que eu disse na rádio, vocês parecem os mesmos pombinhos. Que lindo - disse Harry apertando a bochecha de Louis que o fuzilou com o olhar.

– Qual o seu problema?

– Meu problema?

– É, você está agindo como um idiota comigo á séculos. O que te deu?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, os meninos voltaram para perto deles com Caroline e Eleanor ao lado, avisando que já poderiam entrar no cinema. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Harry cruzou o braço de Caroline no dele e foi na frente, ao que Louis suspirou frustrado.

– O que foi? - perguntou Eleanor.

– Nada, ér, vamos? - ele disse tentando sorrir animado e segurou a mão de Eleanor, indo com os meninos para seus lugares marcados.

Louis passou o filme inteiro com Eleanor com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e sem realmente prestar atenção no filme, já que ouvia os estalos incesantes dos beijos de Harry e Caroline ao seu lado.

**"Deus, dái-me paciência ou uma arma irrastreável" **– ele pensou consigo mesmo, se afundando na cadeira do cinema.


	6. And turn me up when you feel low

**This melody was meant for you...**

_**Dois dias depois da premier...**_

**The Sun**

HARRY STYLES E CAROLINE FLACK REATARAM O NAMORO!

**The Daily Mail**

Parece que Harry Styles não conseguiu ficar muito tempo longe de Caroline!

**Heat Magazine**

Mas esse romance não era "algo mais físico que químico"?

**SugasScape**

LARRY STYLINSON EM CRISE!

"Harold resolveu voltar com Caroline Flack! O que será que Luigi acha disso? Será que ele vai colocar Harry para dormir na casa do cachorro ou simplesmente ameaçar dar seus gatinhos para a adoção?"

– Louis...

– Não me obrigue a falar sobre isso, por favor.

– Louis, você está estranho á dias! Eu estou ficando preocupado, os meninos também estão.

– Eu não estou...

– Está sim, não adianta fingir.

– Vai pra merda Liam! - Louis esbravejou com raiva, antes de se levantar da mesa e ir pra sala.

Mas no caminho, bateu em alguém por causa da pressa, e acabou caindo no chão.

– Ah, foi... Ah não, fala sério - Harry suspirou, se levantando do chão.

– Olá pra você também Styles - disse Louis com raiva, desviando dele e subindo para o quarto.

Liam arqueou as sobrancelhas quando ouviu a porta no andar de cima bater forte, e encarou Harry.

– O que houve entre vocês?

– Não me obrigue a...

– Você também não! - Liam o interrompeu antes de sentir a sensação de dejavú - Olha, você vai me falar agora o que tá acontecendo.

– Me obrigue - disse Harry desafiador.

Antes que Liam pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry saiu correndo de volta para seu quarto.

– Merda - resmungou Liam indo até a geladeira.

Precisava de um copo de água para se acalmar, pelo menos até que Zayn e Niall voltassem pra casa.

...

Harry chegou em seu quarto e respirou fundo para se acalmar.

– Mais que merda - suspirou Harry coçando a nuca.

– Que boca suja Hazza.

Harry reprimiu um grito de susto e olhou para sua cama, vendo Louis sentado ali o encarando.

– O que faz aqui? - perguntou Harry entre a raiva e a confusão.

Louis se levantou e foi até a porta do quarto, a trancando. Harry tentou pegar a chave de sua mão, mas Louis a guardou no bolso de trás de sua calça.

– O que...

– Harry, pra quê isso? Porque você tá me tratando desse jeito? – disse Louis cruzando os braços e encarando o mais novo.

Harry o olhou sentindo a raiva em seu peito crescer.

– Não sei, realmente não tenho ideia – disse Harry sarcasticamente, tentando sair dali, mas Louis ficou firme na frente da porta – Louis, sai.

– Não, você vai conversar comigo agora.

– Louis...

– Não Harry!

– SAI! – Harry tentou empurra-lo.

– NÃO! – Louis gritou pulando nas costas de Harry tentando o impedir de sair.

– LOUIS TOMLINSON, DESÇA DAS MINHAS COSTAS!

– NÃO ATÉ CONVERSARMOS, HARRY STYLES!

Harry tentou tira-lo de suas costas e acabou se desequilibrando, fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

Antes que pudesse pensar em se levantar, Louis se pôs em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Harry e prendeu os braços dele com suas mãos.

– Louis...

– Harry, só me escuta – pediu Louis ao que Harry suspirou - Olha... Eu não faço ideia do porque você está assim. Só que... Você me faz falta, ok? Eu sinto saudades de ficar com você – Louis sentia os olhos marejando, e se repreendia por isso, não queria se passar por fraco na frente de Harry – Me diz o que aconteceu, por favor. O que eu fiz? Eu fiz alguma-

– Não, você não fez nada – interrompeu Harry, abismado pelo fato de Louis nunca chorar, e limpou a fina lágrima que desceu pela bochecha do mais velho, suspirando em seguida – Eu que fiz na verdade.

– Mas isso não faz sentido! Você parou de falar comigo por uma coisa que você fez?

– Quase isso – Harry fez uma careta e rosnou – Vou ser direito... Eu odeio te ver com a Eleanor.

Louis tentou o encarar de forma confusa enquanto sentia seu coração querer começara dançar no seu peito.

– Venho tentando te perguntar isso á um tempo mesmo... Porque? – perguntou Louis.

– Eu odeio a Eleanor, odeio te ver com ela, odeio ver vocês juntos fofinhos e grudadinhos como dois gatinhos – Harry rosnou.

– Que comparação mais...

– VOCÊ ENTENDEU O QUE EU QUIS DIZER! – gritou Harry impaciente ao que Louis o olhou assustado e ele resmungou frustrado – Foi mal. Ah, como se isso fosse importar alguma coisa. Sai de cima de mim.

– Não – disse Louis sorrindo – Não até eu poder jogar na sua cara o quanto eu odeio a vadia que você chama de namorada.

– Caroli-

– É! A FLACK! Flack... Flack parece som de vômito – disse Louis enojado – Harry, socorro acho que eu vou vomitar... FLAAACK.

Harry riu com isso, apesar de Caroline ser sua namorada. E acabou contagiando Louis que soltou seus braços.

– E... Isso quer dizer que... – ia dizendo Louis.

– Voltamos a nos falar né? Amigos?

Louis parou de sorrir ouvindo isso. Ele esperava algo mais...

Algo mais? Como algo mais?

Ele olhou para Harry e desviou o olhar, se sentindo estranho por isso.

Que algo mais?

– Claro... Amigos – disse Louis com um sorrisinho.

– O que foi? – perguntou Harry vendo a tristeza nos olhos azuis.

– Nada – disse Louis tentando controlar sua voz, e se levantou de cima dele – Bom... Eu vou tomar um banho.

– Louis, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry se levantando – Eu disse alguma coisa?

Louis não respondeu, só destrancou a porta e jogou a chave no chao, apressando o passo para o banheiro á fim de ficar sozinho e entender a si mesmo. Tentar reorganizar sua cabeça que começara a se encher de idéias que ele não gostaria de ter.

Harry franziu o cenho confuso. Porque Louis ficara tão triste?

Ele pensava que ficaria mais aliviado por terem voltado a se falar, assim como ele.

É... Louis é um cara muito difícil de entender.


	7. This melody was meant for you

**Just sing along to my stereo...**

– Não... Isso não...

A água descia por seu corpo enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam com a água.

Lágrimas de frustração, talvez raiva de si mesmo.

– Porque agora? Eu não quero isso! Harry, perdão...

De onde vieram esses sentimentos? Ele nunca sentira nada por um cara.

Nunca sentira nada por Harry.

– Perdão pelo quê?

Louis se virou assustado, vendo o motivo de sua confusão entrando no box.

Totalmente nu.

Isso fez o coração de Louis bater depressa.

Ok, não era novidade Harry Styles nu. Mas devido ás circunstâncias, foi mais dificil pra ele suportar.

– Ha-Harry? O que vo-você...

– Shh... - Harry pediu silêncio enquanto eles se encaravam - Relaxa.

Louis tinha certeza que tinha colocado a água gelada para tomar banho e se acalmar.

Porque de repente ali ficou tão quente?

– Acho que você quer saber o que faço aqui... - Harry riu.

Louis assentiu sem realmente conseguir pronunciar alguma palavra, vendo a água descendo pelo corpo de Harry... Passando por seus cachos, pelas covinhas, o pescoço, o abdomen e descendo até o-

– Meu rosto é aqui em cima, só pra lembrar claro. Mas se quiser continuar olhando não me importo.

Louis o encarou, corando fortemente enquanto Harry parecia se divertir com isso.

– O que faz aqui? - perguntou Louis, finalmente acordado dos devaneios.

– Eu estive pensando nesse tempo que você saiu do meu quarto...

– Tipo, cinco minutos atrás.

– Boo Bear, deixe a história rolar, estraga prazeres - Harry bufou enquanto Louis crispou os lábios - Então... Eu realmente fiquei com vontade de... Hum...

– Vontade de quê? - Louis tentou incentiva-lo á continuar.

– Vontade de... Ah, quer saber? Disso.

Louis arregalou os olhos quando Harry o prensou na parede gelada do box, o que o fez deixar escapar um gemido baixo.

– Haz...

– Fica quieto.

...

– Lá em cima está muito silencioso não acham? - disse Liam franzindo o cenho.

– Será que eles se mataram? - perguntou Niall arregalando os olhos.

– Claro, bem provável - riu Zayn - Só vamos subir e ver o que tá rolando.

Liam e Niall deram de ombros e os três foram para o andar de cima, cada um batendo em uma porta.

– No quarto do Harry não estão - avisou Niall.

– Nem no do Louis - disse Liam.

– O banheiro tá trancado - disse Zayn desconfiado, colocando a orelha na porta e abrindo a boca - Ai meu Deus... Niall, Liam venham aqui.

Os dois correram até lá confusos e colocaram a orelha na porta.

Eles quase engasgaram quando ouviram o que poderia estar acontecendo do lado de dentro.

– Fala sério que eles... - ia dizendo Niall.

– Shh - mandou Zayn - É obvio.

...

Harry levou os lábios até o pescoço de Louis e começou a beija-lo, enquanto pegava os braços do mais velho e colocava em volta de sua cabeça para que ele parasse de bater nele, tentando impedi-lo de fazer isso.

Louis tentava desesperadamente controlar uma parte de seu corpo que ameaçava dar sinais de vida. E o fato deles estarem nus só piorou a situação.

– Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntou Louis com a voz mais rouca do que queria.

– Não faço ideia - sussurrou Harry sem parar de beijar seu pescoço, o que fez Louis se arrepiar ao sentir o hálito quente.

– Então pa-para - Louis tentou conter um gemido que ia lhe escapar quando sentiu uma mordidela.

– Eu não quero parar... E sei que você não quer que eu pare.

Louis mordeu o lábio para reprimir gemidos que ele não queria que o outro ouvisse, mas acabou arqueando o corpo fazendo com que eles ficassem ainda mais colados, ele se repreendeu por sentir satisfação ao ouvir Harry reprimindo um gemido na garganta.

– Harry... Harry, por favor, não... – disse Louis arfante tentando empurrar Harry que começara a descer os beijos lentamente.

– É a Calder? – perguntou Harry parando de acaricia-lo e o encarando.

Louis ficou meio frustrado pelo fim das caricias, mas se controlou.

– Eu estou muito confuso – disse Louis suspirando – Não era pra estar gostando disso, mas... Estou – Louis corou ao ver o sorrisinho vencedor que Harry deu agora – Mas eu amo a Eleanor, e isso me deixa muito...

– Vamos tirar sua confusão, vamos fazer isso – disse Harry sedutoramente, aproximando o rosto do de Louis lentamente – Hein?

Louis sentia novamente o hálito quente perto de sua pele e todo o resto de sua sanidade parecia estar se esvaindo aos poucos.

Harry mordeu o lábio de Louis que gemeu, já não aguentando mais, e aproximou o rosto ao do moreno para um beijo que mostrava muito desejo.

Harry, satisfeito com isso, soltou os braços de Louis que os entrelaçou em volta do pescoço do mais novo. Harry levou as mãos para as pernas de Louis, as entrelaçando em sua cintura, e o prensou na parede ao que os dois gemeram mais alto ao se sentirem tão próximos.

Louis só estava concentrado em mexer nos cabelos que ele adorava brincar o tempo todo. Beijar a boca fina e carnuda, que descobriu ter um delicioso gosto de menta. Gemer ao sentir os lábios de Harry descendo de sua boca para seu pescoço enquanto ele puxava os cabelos encaracolados com prazer, e acariciar seu abdomen enquanto ouvia Harry gemer em seu pescoço.

Os problemas ele resolveria depois.

Aproveitar o agora era o que sua mente lhe mandava.

E seu corpo necessitava.

...

– Eu sou uma pessoa pura, não posso ouvir essa sacanagem - disse Liam se afastando da porta do banheiro e correndo de volta para a sala.

– E eu quero dormir hoje, não quero sonhar com... Coisas que não se devem ser sonhadas - Niall fez uma careta e desceu.

– Ei, espera, não quero ficar como o pervertido da história - disse Zayn correndo atrás dos dois.


	8. Just sing along to my stereo

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf...**

– Bom dia Zaz! Bom dia Lili!

– Bom dia Nialler – disseram os dois animados.

Pelo menos Liam estava animado, Zayn parecia ainda dormir enquanto comia cereal.

– Cadê os dois patetas? – perguntou Niall se sentando á mesa, pegando uma fatia de pão.

– Devem es- Oh Deus! – exclamou Liam olhando pra eles com os olhos arregalados.

– O que foi? – eles perguntaram confusos.

– Aquilo ontem, no banheiro, foi verdade? Eu não teria um sonho daqueles.

Eles se olharam e, sem mais pensar, correram para o andar de cima.

– Não ouço nada – disse Zayn com a orelha na porta do banheiro – Acho que aquilo foi tudo alucinação.

– Ótimo – disse Liam rindo aliviado.

– Então... Vamos acordar eles? – disse Niall marotamente – Mas primeiro o Harry.

– Como? – perguntou Liam desconfiado.

– Vamos fazer algo simples, só pular na cama, sem macaquice – disse Zayn agora se animando.

– Zayn, você tem certeza? Acho melhor não acordar ele assim – disse Liam tentando ser racional.

– Deixa de besteira, é legal acordar o Harry – disse Zayn risonho.

– Então só vamos entrar e pular na cama dele – concluiu Niall.

Liam suspirou e deu de ombros, sorrindo travesso antes de Niall abrir a porta devagar.

Eles estavam preparados pra pular na cama quando notaram a bagunça na mesma, que não tinha ninguém.

Além de que tinham travesseiros, uma toalha e um roupão no chão.

– Será que ele já desceu e não vimos? – perguntou Niall confuso.

– Só se ele dormiu no quarto do Tommo – disse Zayn pensativo.

– Peraí... Que eu saiba o Harry não usa listras – disse Liam olhando para as coisas no chão.

– Sim, e daí? – perguntaram Zayn e Niall franzindo o cenho.

– Aquela toalha listrada é do Louis, ele a usou antes de ir tomar banho. Eu lembro de vê-lo com ela na mão passando por mim aqui no corredor, antes de eu descer pra sala.

Zayn e Niall iam falar alguma coisa quando eles ouviram um barulho no banheiro e sussurros. Eles se olharam e se aproximaram da porta, colocando a orelha nela para ouvir o que acontecia lá dentro.

E isso já parecia rotina.

– _Harry, eu já disse que estou cansado._

– _Ah, vai Lou..._

– _Harry... N-Não... Mais tarde, deixa de fogo menino!_

– _Me dá só um beijinho então._

– _OK _– eles ouviram o barulho baixo do beijo e se entreolharam, até que Louis deu um grito e riu – _Harry! Pelo amor de Deus, eu já disse que mais tarde!_

– _Hum... Ok..._

– _Ótimo, agora tira esse bico que não funciona comigo. E vamos sair daqui, os meninos já devem estar lá embaixo._

Liam, Niall e Zayn se entreolharam e se afastaram, esperando os dois saírem do banheiro.

A porta se abriu e por ela apareceu Harry de cabelos molhados e roupão abrindo passagem para Louis passar primeiro. Esse também estava com os cabelos molhados e de roupão.

Louis saiu do banheiro com um sorriso que se desmanchou quando viu os três ali.

– Ham... Harry! – chamou Louis sem olhar para a porta do banheiro.

– O qu... Vish – Harry franziu o cenho quando viu os três ali.

Eles se encararam um tempo enquanto Louis corava levemente.

– Vocês... – começou Liam olhando para os dois – Estão namorando?

Harry e Louis se entreolharam e Louis riu sem jeito enquanto Harry deu de ombros.

– Eu não sei, nós só transamos.

– HARRY! – exclamou Louis corando fortemente enquanto os meninos arregalaram os olhos.

– Duas vezes – acrescentou Harry pensativo.

– HARRY STYLES! – gritou Louis dando um tapa no braço de Harry enquanto os outros três riram alto.

– Que foi? – Harry disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas – Aproposito quer namorar comigo Lou?

– Obvio que não! – disse Louis bufando.

– Porque não? – perguntou Harry agora desanimado.

– Você já viu a situação em que a gente está? E outra, meu querido, nós temos namoradas.

– Tinha esquecido isso.

– Pois é seu idiota! – Louis deu um tapa na cabeça dele e respirou fundo - Isso nem deveria ter acontecido...

– Então... Vocês **realmente**só transaram? – perguntou Liam se segurando pra não rir.

– É... – disseram os dois com um sorrisinho sem graça.

– Ok, hãn... Vocês são... – ia dizendo Zayn.

– Não! Quer dizer... Eu... – tentou Louis, mas se atrapalhou nas palavras.

Harry o olhou, entendendo, e riu.

– Sei lá, isso foi uma forma de tentar entender algumas coisas – disse Harry coçando o queixo pensativo – Aliás, Lou-Lou, temos que conversar.

– Mas não agora que eu estou com fome – disse Louis apressadamente, saindo do quarto.

– Apoiado! – disse Niall saindo de lá também.

Liam e Zayn olharam para Harry que olhava para a porta, ainda pensativo.

– Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou Liam.

– Não, não. Melhor não – Harry riu – Vou me arrumar, também estou com fome.

– Vamos descer então - disse Zayn.

Harry assentiu e os dois sairam do quarto.

Ele suspirou, coçando a nuca com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Apesar de estar feliz, ele sabia que haviam duas coisas erradas nessa história.

Primeiro que, como Louis mesmo disse, eles tem namoradas.

E segundo que nunca passou por sua cabeça o fato de fazer sexo com um cara. Principalmente Louis, seu melhor amigo.

Mas o errado nunca fora tão excitante...

...

– Melissa?

– _Boo? É você?_

– Oi Mel, quanto tempo!

– _Meu Deus garoto, pensei que você nunca mais fosse me ligar!_

– Desculpe, ando muito ocupado. Você pode vir aqui hoje?

– _O que você fez?_

– Porque você sempre acha que eu-

– _Louis!_

– Ok, admito. Eu preciso conversar com alguém, e você é a única que me entenderia agora.

– _Então vai preparando um Yorkishire aí pra gente que eu tô indo fofo._

– Valeu Mel.

Louis suspirou aliviado e voltou para a cozinha, onde Harry o olhava desconfiado e os meninos continuavam a conversar.

– Que foi? - perguntou Louis fingindo desentendimento.

– Quem vai vir aqui? - perguntou Harry seriamente.

– Ningu-

– Louis...

– Ok, a Mel.

Louis desviou os olhos dos de Harry quando viu um brilho nos olhos verdes. Ele sabia que Harry morria de ciumes de Melissa, e agora pareceu só piorar.

– Essa garota ainda existe? - Harry disse contrariado.

– Sim, existe, e ai de você se a ofender - Louis disse sério - Ela é minha amiga Harry, você gostando ou não.

Harry pareceu rosnar de raiva enquanto se levantava da mesa, indo pra sala a passos firmes.

Louis bufou e resolveu ir preparar o chá.

– Vocês querem chá? Vou preparar PRA MIM E PRA MEL! - gritou Louis com um sorriso provocativo.

– _ENFIA ESSE CHÁ NO SEU-_

– NÃO obrigado - gritou Liam interrompendo Harry.

– Valeu - disseram Niall e Zayn rindo.

***Din Don ~le campainha tocando meia hora mais tarde~**

– _Oh de casa!_

Louis sorriu animado e correu até a porta, a abrindo.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Melissa pulou em cima dele o abraçando e gritando animada.

– BOO! SEU BUNDUDO!

– MEL! SUA GOSTOSA!

– Eu mereço... - bufou Harry.

Melissa Denver, uma garota de 19 anos e amiga de infância de Louis. São inseparáveis.

Ela é morena, um pouco mais baixa que Louis, tem olhos verdes escuros e um cabelo preto longo e cacheado.

É engraçada, divertida, quase como uma cópia feminina de Louis.

E Harry a odeia. É, a odeia porque sente ciúmes da amizade dela com Louis. Não era novidade, todos sabiam disso.

Mas, como um bom ciumento e orgulhoso que Harry é, ele nunca admitiria.

Mas ela não odeia Harry, só adora implicar com ele.

– Qual é Harold, ainda de implicância comigo? - perguntou Melissa com um sorriso, ainda nos braços de Louis.

– Não, que isso, eu te amo não percebe? - disse Harry rindo ironicamente, antes de sair da sala.

– SEU IRONISMO ME COMOVE! - gritou Melissa antes de Harry sair de lá a mostrando o dedo do meio - Que coisa feia!

– Você também provoca hein - disse Louis rindo e a levando pra cozinha.

– Faz parte do meu show - ela sorriu e quando chegaram na cozinha deu outro grito - OH MEU DEUS! SÃO ZAYN, NIALL E LIAM! PODEM ME DAR UM AUTÓGRAFO?

– Claro, aonde? - perguntou Zayn maliciosamente.

– Onde você quiser - ela disse balançando as sobrancelhas.

– Chega dessa putaria e me dá um abraço - disse Niall abrindo os braços.

Melissa correu até ele e o abraçou apertado, repetindo o mesmo com Zayn e Liam.

Apesar de ainda ter apertado a bunda de Zayn, que corou e deu um sorrisinho sem graça enquanto os outros riam.

Zayn e Melissa eram um lance enrolado. Ás vezes pareciam que se amavam, outras vezes brigavam por bobeira e morriam de ciúmes um do outro.

E ficavam á quase três meses. Ninguém sabia, além deles é claro.

– Ok, agora vazem daqui que temos muito o que conversar - mandou Louis empurrando os três pra fora da cozinha.

– Mas e meu sanduiche! - disse Niall manhosamente.

– Depois você come! Tchau! - disse Melissa o empurrando pra fora e fechando a porta - Ok, me conta tudo.

– Calma, vamos pegar o chá primeiro e nos sentar que eu te conto sua apressada.

– Eu tô curiosa! E ainda tive que pegar mil metrôs pra conseguir chegar aqui, então anda.

– Você realmente precisa de um chá, está muito estressada.

– Boo!

– Ok!


	9. If I was just another dusty

**Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else...**

– Então... Você transou com o Harry.

– Sim...

– E você namora a Eleanor.

– É...

– Ui, badboy de Doncaster.

– Mel! O assunto é sério, por favor - Louis tentou segurar a risada mas não conseguiu quando Melissa começou a rir.

– Ok, ok, foi mal Boo - ela respirou fundo e arqueou as sobrancelhas - Mais o que te levou á fazer isso?! Você é...

– Não, eu não sou gay... – disse Louis imediatamente, mas meio incerto – Ou... Sei lá! Só sei que eu amo a Eleanor, mas eu gostei do que aconteceu... – terminou levemente corado.

– Então você é bi? – perguntou Melissa calmamente.

– Sei lá, é muito estranho – disse Louis coçando a nuca – Ainda mais que...

– Que o que? – perguntou Melissa ao que Louis corou, e ela logo entendeu e deu um sorrisinho safado – Quem ficou por cima?

– Melissa! – repreendeu Louis, sem graça e risonho ao mesmo tempo.

– Ué! Diga-me tudo e não esconda nada – disse Melissa sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Foi ele – disse Louis escondendo o rosto nas mãos de novo.

Melissa abriu a boca, mas ao invés de dizer alguma coisa acabou rindo.

– É, vai nessa... Ri mesmo – disse Louis rindo junto.

– O que você achou? – perguntou Melissa se virando na cadeira para poder vê-lo melhor.

– Foi... Interessante – disse Louis assentindo menos sem graça pra contar pra ela agora – Foi novo pra mim.

– Interessante? – disse Melissa erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Tá, foi bom – disse Louis sem se conter em corar levemente – Muito bom.

Melissa soltou uma risadinha e sorriu.

– O que ele disse? Sei lá, pra te fazer querer fazer isso.

– Só disse para fazermos isso, pra tirar minha confusão - Louis engoliu um seco - Não que tenha funcionado, só me deixou mais confuso!

– Lou-Lou, ele só diz isso e você já transa com ele? - Melissa riu.

– Cala a boca – disse Louis rindo – Ele foi tão... Gentil, carinhoso... Que não me contive! Quando me dei conta já tínhamos transado – ele terminou corado de novo.

Ele se perguntava como corava tanto ultimamente.

Melissa sorriu safadamente de novo, ao que Harry riu.

– Você gosta dele?

– Eu amo a Eleanor – disse Louis rapidamente.

– Sabia que o ser humano tem a capacidade de gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Ou até mais.

– Mas eu...

– Boo, não esconda seus sentimentos de si mesmo – disse Melissa com jeito de psicóloga – Você sente nem que seja uma atração por ele?

Louis suspirou e assentiu sem jeito.

– Há quanto tempo?

– Eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso - disse Louis pensativo - Sei lá... Eu sempre o achei muito bonito, mas nada além disso. Isso de atração só aconteceu agora...

Melissa sorriu compreensiva.

– Olha, você deveria falar com ele. De verdade.

– Mas... E a El? – disse Louis crispando os lábios.

– Com ela você deve se preocupar depois que redescobrir seus sentimentos. Tanto pelo Harry quanto pela Eleanor.

Louis assentiu.

– Obrigado – agradeceu Louis – Você tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas.

– Eu sei – disse Melissa sorrindo, e logo o sorriso se transformou em malicioso ao que Louis ergueu as sobrancelhas – Qual é a sensação?

– Hãn? – disse Louis confuso.

– Você sabe! A sensação de estar por baixo.

– Melissa! – disse Louis gargalhando – Por Deus, sua pervertida!

– Eu disse que queria todos os detalhes rapaz.

– Eu não sei descrever... – disse Louis risonho.

– É bom?

Louis a encarou e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Agora eu entendo porque vocês garotas falam tanto sobre isso – ele disse balançando as sobrancelhas ao que Melissa gargalhou – E ele têm... Bom, um amigo muito... Legal.

– Um amigo legal é? – disse Melissa com um sorrisinho.

– É, ele é muito bacana.

...

– Porque eles estão demorando tanto?

– Harry, eles passaram dois meses sem se ver, não acha que eles sentem saudade um do outro?

– Deixa ele Liam, todos sabemos que ele está com ciúmes.

– Cala a boca que quem deveria estar é você, já que a sua namorada que tá lá.

– Harry, a Mel não é minha namorada! - exclamou Zayn com raiva.

– Não é porque você não quer, ela está aqui ó - Harry pegou a mão de Zayn e apontou para a palma da mão dele - Aqui na palma da sua mão.

Zayn puxou a mão, resmungando com raiva enquanto Harry ria.

– Eu tô com fome - choramingou Niall que não parara de reclamar desde que Melissa o jogou para fora da cozinha.

– Mata um homem e come - disse Zayn entediado.

– Qual de vocês se candidata?

– Isso aqui não é o Hunger Games - disse Harry irônico.

– Harry, já te explicamos que o Hunger Games não é um filme sobre pessoas brigando por comida - disse Liam rindo.

– Mas parece, e serve pra fazer piadinhas.

Liam revirou os olhos e voltou a atenção para a TV.

A programação daquela quinta-feira parecia pior que a de domingo, nem mesmo um filme bom passava.

E em qualquer canal de música que ele parasse, tocava _What Makes You Beautiful._

Nada contra, até porque a música é deles... Mas ouvir a própria música é tediante pra caralho.

A atenção deles foi para a porta da cozinha que se abria e revelava Louis e Melissa gargalhando.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá junto com eles, mas não conseguiam parar de rir.

– Do que vocês estão rindo? - perguntou Zayn franzindo o cenho.

– Nada, coisa nossa - disse Louis ainda rindo.

Liam e Niall não puderam ver quem ficou com mais ciúmes, se foi Zayn ou se foi Harry.

– O que podemos fazer pra passar o tempo? - perguntou Liam tentando tirar aquele clima entre eles.

– Não sei vocês, mas eu vou comer - disse Niall animado, correndo para a cozinha -_QUEM COMEU MEU SANDUÍCHE!_

– Você sabe que eu te amo né Nini? - disse Melissa com um sorriso inocente, ao que eles ouviram o bufo de Niall da cozinha.

– Eu vou pro meu quarto - disse Zayn sem olhar pra eles, logo subindo as escadas.

Louis e Melissa se entreolharam e Melissa sorriu, indo atrás de Zayn.

– Hãn... Eu vou ligar para a Dani - disse Liam rapidamente, subindo as escadas também para que os dois ficassem sozinhos.

Um silêncio pairou ali entre eles de forma constrangedora.

Eles não sabiam o que falar devido aos acontecimentos das últimas horas e do dia passado.

E se abrissem a boca discutiriam, então só se encararam.

– Harry/Louis - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e sorriam - Você primeiro - disseram juntos novamente, rindo em seguida.

– Diz você primeiro - disse Harry com um sorrisinho.

– Precisamos conversar, não acha? - disse Louis mordendo o lábio com nervosismo.

– Acho - Harry foi para o lado dele no sofá e se afundou - Por onde começamos?

– Ah, sei lá, da parte em que você entrou no box enquanto eu tomava banho e simplesmente me fodeu? - disse Louis ironicamente.

– Simplesmente não, você quis - defendeu-se Harry.

– Ah, então você não queria?

– O que? Louis-

– Você só queria que eu fosse mais um na lista né?

– Louis, do que você-

– Eu sei Harry, já entendi.

– LOUIS! - gritou Harry para chamar a atenção do mais velho.

– O QUE FOI? - gritou Louis sem paciência, arregalando os olhos quando Harry pegou seu rosto entre as mãos - O que voc-

E sua fala foi interrompida por um beijo.

Um beijo diferente dos da noite passada, que além de rápidos eram repletos de desejo.

Esse já era lento, amoroso. Doce?

Harry tirou as mãos do rosto de Louis e as levou para sua cintura, enquanto Louis passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Harry, suspirando entre o beijo.

Eles só se separaram minutos depois, quando o ar lhes faltava.

– Isso não deveria acontecer assim - murmurou Louis enquanto Harry colava a testa dele na sua.

– Realmente, á cada beijo os chifres da Caroline e da Calder crescem - riu Harry.

– Não fala assim - disse Louis tentando ficar sério - O que isso tudo quer dizer?

– O que? - perguntou Harry confuso.

– Vamos ficar se comendo ás escondidas? - disse Louis.

– Tudo que é escondido é mais gostoso - disse Harry maliciosamente.

– Harry.

– Sim?

– Cala a boca.


	10. Would you blow me off and play me like

**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that?**

**Um mês depois...**

– Não acredito que você o matou!

– O aniversário dele é amanhã! Harry, você deveria ter considerado!

– Como pôde Harry?

– Se eu não desse esse tiro nele, ele me mataria! E grande merda que amanhã é o aniversário dele. Aniversário é aniversário, Counter Strike é Counter Strike!

Liam ainda estava de boca aberta olhando a tela da televisão, vendo um enorme **Game Over **dando um tapa na sua cara enquanto seu soldado estava morto no chão, e o de Harry com pose de durão e vencedor.

– Tá vendo? Agora ele ficou em estado de choque! Ele nunca perdeu um jogo pra ninguém - disse Niall passando a mão na frente dos olhos de Liam que não tinha reagido.

Zayn o cutucou, e isso fez Liam cair de lado no sofá e se encolher com raiva.

– Isso não é justo... Eu nunca perdi... Nunca perco...

– Tudo nessa vida tem uma primeira vez Lili - disse Louis tentando segurar o riso enquanto dava tapinhas na perna dele.

– Vamos, anime-se! Pelo menos agora você pode se orgulhar! - disse Harry animadamente.

– Me orgulhar de que? De ter perdido pra você?

– Exatamente. Você jogou Playstation com Harry Styles, qualquer fã daria a vida pra poder pelo menos me tocar.

– Isso é verdade - disseram os meninos, mas se calaram quando Liam os olhos feio.

...

– Não... Isso não é verdade.

– Eles não fizeram isso com a gente!

– Eu vim até aqui avisar pra vocês meninas, eu não quero que saiam mal nessa história.

– Já estamos mal! Fomos chifradas! - exclamou Eleanor com raiva.

– Sim, mas aproveitem que ninguém viu isso ainda.

– Como ainda? Amiga, você não vai... - ia dizendo Caroline assustada.

– Obvio que não! - bufou _ela _– Só tentem tirar essa história á limpo, e façam alguma coisa para recuperar seus homens. Vocês não merecem isso.

– E como você conseguiu essas fotos? - perguntou Caroline curiosa.

– Eu estava no mesmo bar que eles há umas semanas atrás, eles não me viram lá... Eu vi o Harry e Louis indo para um canto da bar, juntos, e os dois começaram se aproximar demais pro meu gosto. Então eu peguei meu celular, e mal dois minutos se passaram e os dois estavam se pegando. Aproveitei e tirei essas fotos pra vocês.

– Depois de todo esse tempo amando o Louis, ele é gay - rosnou Eleanor apertando os punhos com raiva - Eu o perguntei se ele era, e ele disse que não... Maldito.

– O Styles pensa que pode escapar assim? Ele se achava pelo fato de namorar mulheres mais velhas, mas ele não sabe com quem ele se meteu - Caroline murmurou perigosamente.

As outros duas riram maldosamente.

Eles iam pagar por isso.

...

– Quero dizer, como eles conseguem nem respirar? - disse Niall com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Depois de um tempo jogando, Louis e Harry resolveram se divertir de outra forma enquanto Liam, Niall e Zayn continuavam á jogar Playstation.

Mas era dificil se concentrar e não olhar ás vezes enquanto ouviam os dois atrás deles.

– Eu não sei... Parece que o Louis tá engolindo o Harry - disse Liam.

Isso fez com que os outros dois começassem rir.

– Você acha que devemos pará-los antes de, sei lá, eles se sufocarem? - disse Niall franzindo o cenho.

– Nah... Deixe eles. Eles vão morrer felizes - Zayn disse.

Isso só fez Niall e Liam rirem, dessa vez Louis e Harry ouviram e olharam para o lado pegando os outros três olhando para eles.

– Tire uma foto! Ela irá durar mais tempo! - disse Louis ironicamente.

– Confie em mim, já vimos o suficiente - disse Liam.

– Vão para o quarto de vocês pelo menos, não preciso de pesadelos essa noite - riu Niall.

Louis e Harry se olharam e riram.

– E aí? – disse Harry marotamente.

– E aí o que? – perguntou Louis confuso.

– Vamos pro quarto? – Harry balançou as sobrancelhas sedutoramente.

Louis olhou para os meninos que arquearam as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

– Vamos – ele se levantou do colo de Harry e os dois correram aos risos para o quarto.

– Esses dois nunca vão mudar - disse Zayn revirando os olhos.

Logo que Louis trancou a porta mal pode se movimentar, pois Harry o empurrou contra a parede, atacando seus lábios em um beijo quente e provocante.

Louis rapidamente puxou a camiseta de Harry e o outro fez o mesmo antes de empurrar Louis na cama, engatinhando até ele com um olhar predatório e um sorriso malicioso que fez Louis gemer.

– Ah, droga, vamos logo com isso - gemeu Louis quando Harry o prensou contra o colchão.

Louis levantou seus quadris para que Harry conseguisse tirar suas calças juntamente com a boxer.

Harry começou uma trilha de beijos e mordidas no pescoço de Louis enquanto levava a mão até a gaveta da cama, atrás de um vidro de lubrificante.

Ele rapidamente retirou as próprias calças e a boxer antes de revestir dois dedos em Louis.

– Oh Deus, isso é bom...

– Me diz o que você quer Louis... Me diz.

– Muita coisa! Agora vai logo com isso! Aah, droga!

Harry riu e acrescentou um terceiro dedo, ao que Louis movimentou os quadris mordendo o lábio.

– Harry!

Sem querer mais tortura-lo com tudo isso, e parar de se torturar (claro), ele retirou os dedos de Louis e rapidamente se empurrou para dentro de Louis que gemeu alto.

Harry começou já dando estocadas fortes e rápidas fazendo Louis morder os lábios e jogar a cabeça pra trás tentando reprimir os gemidos, mas não se segurou quando Harry começou a beijar, a dar chupões e mordiscar seu pescoço.

– Ma-Mais rápido – pediu Louis.

– O que? – perguntou Harry de propósito.

– Mais rápido...

– Não entendi.

– MAIS RÁPIDO! ME FODE COM FORÇA! – gritou Louis apertando os ombros de Harry com as unhas.

– Entendi.

Niall, Liam e Zayn tinham desistido de jogar quando no quarto ao lado parecia que tinham duas pessoas se matando por causa dos gritos.

Agora tentavam ver futebol no último volume, mas nem o locutor grital "Gol" conseguia ultrapassar ao barulho da cama batendo na parede.

– Merda você ainda pode ouvi-los mesmo com a TV no último volume - resmungou Niall

– Nós sabemos...

– Nós precisamos de tampões para os ouvidos - bufou Zayn

– Concordo!

– Nossa – disse Louis sorrindo satisfeito e ofegante enquanto afastava o cabelo da testa.

– Nossa – repetiu Harry relaxado, o beijando calmamente.

Harry saiu de dentro de Louis que ainda gemeu baixo e suspirou, se jogando ao lado dele na cama.

– Isso foi... Louco - disse Louis.

– Louco?

– É... Acho que eu nunca fiquei tão louco... Meu Deus, eu implorei pra você me foder. Eu estava quase morrendo lá na sala - Louis bufou enquanto Harry ria - Mas valeu á pena.

– Oh se valeu.

Louis riu, mas um barulinho o fez se sentar e gemer de dor antes de pegar o celular.

– Você acabou com a minha bunda... - ele resmungou antes de olhar a mensagem no celular, suspirando pesadamente.

**Ei amor, faz tempo que não nos vemos! Eu e Caroline resolvemos aceitar o convite e vamos á festa do Liam. Até amanhã, saudades :D Muitos beijos, te amo Xx**

– É ela não é? - perguntou Harry crispando os lábios.

– Elas - Louis o olhou tenso - As duas vão ir na festa do Liam.

– O QUE?


	11. Aniversário do Woody Parte 1

**Aniversário do Woody (Party I)**

**Dia seguinte, quarta-feira de manhã...**

– Então, a cama do Harry quebrou? - perguntou Liam risonho, bebendo o suco de laranja direto da caixa. Esse é um de seus poucos hábitos ruins.

– Cala a boca - disse Louis com um sorrisinho de lado enquanto Liam e Niall riam, mas Zayn estava ocupado demais sentindo nojo enquanto olhava Liam.

– Liam - gemeu Zayn, fazendo uma careta - Você não pode colocar o suco em um copo como uma pessoa normal? Eu não quero beber sua saliva!

– Nada de errado com meu cuspe - Liam respondeu, sorrindo um pouco - Um monte de meninas pagariam quantias incalculáveis de dinheiro por ela.

– É verdade - Louis concordou com a cabeça, rindo.

Sensação de déjà vu.

– Isso é nojento, isso sim - disse Zayn revirando os olhos.

Louis balançou a cabeça novamente.

– Isso também é verdade, mas se for uma consolação Zaz... A minha saliva e a de Harry já estava lá também.

– Eca! - Liam estremeceu e jogou a embalagem no lixo - Não é uma coisa legal de se acontecer no aniversário de uma pessoa.

Zayn gargalhou enquanto Liam continuava a praguejar Louis por não ter avisado antes, mas esse não estava preocupado com isso.

Mas sim com as inúmeras mensagens que Eleanor insistia em ficar lhe mandando, dizendo o quanto o amava e o quanto estava ansiosa para vê-lo a noite na festa de Liam.

Ele suspirou, se sentindo horrivel por estar traindo Eleanor assim, na cara de pau... Estando feliz enquanto ela estava lá, pensando que ele ainda sentia qualquer coisa por ela.

Ou pelo menos é assim que ele pensava.

– Você vai conseguir sair disso - disse Zayn entendendo a tensão de Louis que o olhou surpreso - Conversa com ela. Não adianta nada você ficar aí pensando mil coisas e ficar com medo de dizer o que sente sem nem saber o que pode acontecer.

– É que não é tão fácil! - Louis exclamou cansado - Num momento eu namorava com ela e gostava de garotas... No outro eu gostava de garotos e estava na cama com o Harry fazendo-

– Sem detalhes, obrigado - interrompeu Niall - Eu estou comendo, não é bom ouvir essas coisas.

– Foi mal - Louis riu e suspirou com um sorrisinho - Bom... Ok, não vamos pensar nisso. Afinal, hoje nosso bebê faz 19 aninhos!

– Awn - disse Zayn apertando as bochechas de Liam que ainda fazia careta por causa do suco - Não faz essa carinha não bebê, anda, dá um sorrisinho dá!

– Zayn, para com isso, eu não sou bebê. E você também tem 19!

– Ainda assim sou seis meses mais velho que você, então sorria bebê!

Liam, sem conseguir prender o sorriso riu, ao que Zayn riu e o abraçou.

– Depois falam de mim e do Harry - disse Louis rindo.

– Me chamou?

Louis sentiu um arrepio quando ouviu a voz grossa e rouca na sua orelha e se virou, sorrindo para Harry.

– Não, mas que bom que resolveu acordar Bela Adormecida. Bom dia! - Louis o deu um selinho e Harry sorriu.

– Dia - Harry se virou para Liam e sorriu, correndo até ele - LIAM!

– NÃO! - gritou Liam, mas foi tarde, Harry pulou em cima dele e os dois cairam no chão - AI HAROLD!

– FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO WOODY!

**#HappyBirthdayDaddyDirection**

**Harry BDay Liam!**

**Brazil Wish Happy BDay To Liam**

**Directioners Loves Daddy Direction**

( . /tumblr_m7zyllaOYS1qj455zo1_ )

**~Algumas horas mais tarde~**

– PARTY HARD COM DJ MALIK! ENERGY JUICE LIBERADO, PONCHE DE CENOURA E MUITA MUITA COMIDA! - disse Zayn pelo microfone do Dj, e todos os convidados riram.

Depois de uma tarde divertida, onde os minos zoaram e brincaram entre si para comomerar o aniversário de Liam, eles perceberam que tinham que ir se arrumar.

A festa foi marcada para começar ás oito da noite, sem hora pra terminar.

Lá estavam todos os amigos de Liam, até mesmo aqueles que ele nem imaginava que teriam como ir. E ele estava radiante.

O local escolhido era um salão bem badalado de Londres. O **The Hoxton Pony**.

Liam, simples como sempre foi, insistiu para que Harry, Louis, Niall e Zayn não fizessem uma festa num lugar enorme desses e que não era necessário. Mas, teimosos como sempre foram, eles não deram ouvidos ao papai e fizeram o que bem entenderam dizendo que ele merecia.

E lá estavam. A festa que prometia muitos comentários mais tarde.

– DISCURSO! DISCURSO! - começou a gritar a voz de Greg, irmão de Niall, da mesa onde estava toda a família de Niall reunida.

– Não! Cala a boca Greg! - mandou Liam corando.

Mas isso foi o suficiente para fazer todos os convidados começarem a gritar também, então o DJ que era realmente Zayn deu o microfone pra ele e sorriu.

– Bem... - suspirou Liam rindo sem jeito - Eu não sei o que falar...

– _COM AS FÃS VOCÊ CONSEGUE, E COM A GENTE NÃO?_

– _MANDA VER LIAM, SEU GOSTOSO!_

– Obrigado pelo insentivo Harry e Louis - disse Liam revirando os olhos enquanto os outros riam - Enfim, obrigado por virem aqui hoje. É um dia muito especial pra mim. Queria agradeceu á minha família por ter vindo, e dizer que eu amo vocês. Queria agradecer aos meus amigos que vieram participar dessa bagunça. Agradecer á família dos meninos que aceitaram vir aqui hoje. E, finalmente, agradecer aos meus melhores amigos, se não irmãos, Zayn, Niall, Louis e Harry por fazer essa festa pra mim. Valeu caras, amo vocês.

– AWN LILI! - disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

– Nós também te amamos seu gostoso - disse Zayn o abraçando, chamando os outros três que foram até o palco e eles se abraçaram em grupo.

– CHEGA QUE O NAMORADO É MEU! - gritou Danielle da mesa onde a família de Liam estava.

– Pois é, os namorados são nossos!

Harry e Louis travaram quando ouviram duas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo.

Os cinco se soltaram e olharam para a porta do salão de festas.

Lá estavam Caroline e Eleanor, olhando-os com um sorriso no rosto.

– Merda... - murmurou Harry e Louis engoliu um seco.

É. Fodeu.


	12. Aniversário do Woody Parte 2

**Aniversário do Woody (Parte II)**

Ele se ajeitava desconfortavelmente na cadeira vendo a cena na mesa em frente á sua e de sua família.

Todos se divertindo como pessoas normais, dançando e bebendo, e ele ali... Revoltado, e com uma enorme vontade de mandar aquela vadia pra um lugar bem visitado por garotas que se atreveram a chegar perto de Harry.

Quem a Flack pensa que é? Como ela pode se atrever a pensar que pode ir beijando o Harry como se _pudesse _ou tivesse _permissão _em fazer isso?

E era mais do que óbvio que ela queria o provocar. Só não entendia o porque dela querer fazer isso... Afinal, ninguém sabe do caso dos dois.

Depois que ela e Eleanor chegaram na festa de Liam abalando todo o ambiente, elas simplesmente andaram até os dois meninos estáticos e os puxaram pela gola da camisa até encostarem os lábios nos deles.

Aham, como se eles tivessem gostado.

Enquanto fingiam retribuir, os dois tinham os olhos ligeiramente abertos e quase imploravam um ao outro por socorro enquanto as pessoas ali aplaudiam e gritavam. Mal sabiam o que tinha por baixo de toda essa falsidade.

Liam, como anfitrião e ser bondoso que ele é (até porque percebeu que os dois garotos estavam quase jogando as duas do palco) usou o microfone para dizer "**Agora a festa vai começar! Manda ver Zayn!**" "**É Dj Malik, Liam!**" "**Tá, manda ver DJ MALIK... idiota...**" "**Eu ouvi isso**" "**Eu sei!**". E então as duas os soltaram e os chamaram para se sentar que não queriam dançar agora.

– Louis? Amor, você tá legal? - perguntou Eleanor inocentemente.

Louis a olhou, a analisando por um momento antes de dar um sorriso fraco.

– Claro, porque não estaria?

– Não sei, talvez porque está prestando atenção na Carol e no Styles se **beijando**– ela piscou os olhos repetidamente, ao que Louis se segurou para não revirar os olhos.

Ele não fazia ideia de onde vinha essa raiva por Eleanor também.

Ok, ele já não gostava mais dela, mas e ela? Ainda gostava dele?

Ele a traiu com Harry, ele se sentia mal por isso... ás vezes...

Raramente...

Bom... Enfim.

– Onde você quer chegar com isso Eleanor? - perguntou Louis o mais calmamente que consegiu.

– Ora, não sei, talvez na parte em que você sente ciúmes do Harry com ela.

– Eu não...

– Louis, quem você quer enganar? Nós dois sabemos que é verdade! Basta dizer sim ou não e podemos tentar resolver essa história.

Louis olhou para as pessoas na mesa e bufou quando viu que sua mãe e suas irmãs tinham total atenção na conversa dos dois.

– Vem cá - disse Louis pegando Eleanor pelo pulso e a levando para um lugar não muito movimentado do salão.

Caroline olhou para os dois enquanto eles iam pra lá e sorriu maldosamente, logo sussurrando algo no ouvido de Harry que olhou para eles em seguida, franzindo o cenho. E Louis sabia que ele estava com raiva.

Ele encostou Eleanor na parede e suspirou.

– Olha... Onde você **realmente **quer chegar com toda essa conversa?

– Realmente? - Eleanor sorriu maldosamente, ao que Louis a olhou sugestivo - Bom, primeiro no começo da história. Quando eu te perguntei se você era gay e você disse que não, lembra?

– E eu não...

– Depois pular pra parte em que você... Me traiu com o Harry.

Louis travou.

Como ela sabia?

– Você não tem provas - murmurou Louis sentindo o coração batendo forte.

– Ah não? - ela sorriu e olhou para o fundo no corredor, que era um tanto escuro - Amiga, pode vir!

Ele, confuso, olhou para o fundo do corredor e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu a garota que se aproximava.

Loira, olhos azuis e de pele clara. Com roupas elegantes, seu jeito delicado que por trás de tudo isso escondia sua verdadeira face.

Ela vinha com um sorriso, sem nem mostrar os dentes, mas com eles você poderia ver não só o seu jeito irônica mas também que ela poderia aprontar coisas que você nem imagina.

– Perrie? O que faz aqui? - perguntou Louis surpreso.

– Olá pra você também Lou-Lou, faz tempo que não nos vemos desde que eu e o Malik terminamos não? - ela riu e foi até Eleanor, lhe dando dois beijinhos.

– Trouxe? - perguntou Eleanor.

– É óbvio - disse Perrie revirando os olhos e a entregando uma fotografia.

Eleanor a pegou e sorriu, logo levando o olhar para Louis que parecia ainda mais confuso.

– O que é isso?

– É a prova que você disse que eu não tenho Lou - Eleanor o entregou a foto e sorriu mais ainda vendo a expressão de choque no rosto do garoto.

Como elas conseguiram isso?

Uma foto sua e de Harry se beijando em um bar! Como?!

Ele lembrava-se desse dia. E ele tinha certeza que ninguém os tinha visto ou os veria.

Merda.

– Como conseguiram isso? - perguntou Louis com a voz trêmula.

– Como não importa certo? - Eleanor já não sorria, agora tinha uma feição séria - Só quero que saiba que isso não vai ficar assim.

– O que você vai fazer? - Louis sentiu o coração apertando pensando que poderiam fazer algo com Harry.

Mesmo que fosse ridiculo pensar nisso... Mas o fato de fazerem algo com Harry o apavorava.

– O que eu vou fazer? - Eleanor riu ironicamente - O ponto é o que **você **vai fazer amor.

– Eu...

– Cala a boca e me deixa terminar ok? Primeiro: você vai terminar com o Styles...

– EU...

– Cala a boca! - Eleanor bufou - Segundo: deixe bem claro que você não pode mais ficar perto dele. Terceiro: você vai vir morar comigo. E quarto, mas não menos importante - ela aproximou o rosto na orelha dele - Vamos nos casar.

Louis arregalou os olhos. Não...

– Não... Isso não...

– Ok, então eu vou dizer pra todo mundo que vocês dois traíram á mim e a Caroline, e ainda vou mandar alguns "amigos" darem um "trato" no Styles. A escolha é sua, _amor._

E é aqui que sua vida estava para acabar.

Isso não pode ser verdade.

...

Porque ele não o encarava? Porque não retribuia os olharem? Porque não respondia ás suas mensagens no celular?

Porque?

Harry se perguntava tudo isso pelo simples fato de toda a festa ter passado com Louis o ignorando desde que ele e Eleanor foram conversar.

Era mais do que obvio que alguma coisa aconteceu pra que isso tenha acontecido.

Mas o que?

Uma vibração.

Finalmente, era seu celular!

**Precisamos conversar... Me desculpe por ficar te ignorando. Me desculpe por tudo... Apesar de tudo Harry, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar... Me perdoe. x**

Como... Louis o amava! Mas... Ele o disse por mensagem!

Ele não sabia se sorria ou se perguntava mais uma vez o que estaria havendo para que Louis dissesse tudo isso.

**Eu também te amo Lou. Muito. Espero que saiba disso. O que aconteceu? x**

**Depois conversamos Haz, por favor.**

**Ok.**

Depois conversariam... Ok, tá tudo numa boa...

Tudo numa boa...


	13. Like it read well

**Like it read well...**

A festa foi uma loucura!

Liam teve de chamar Andy, que também era particularmente bom mexendo nos equipamentos de DJ, para ficar no lugar de Zayn que tinha bebido tanto que não conseguia mexer nos aparelhos.

Niall ainda se mantinha lúcido. Ele estava preocupado demais em manter a aparência para ficar apresentável enquanto tentava chamar a atenção de uma das primas de Liam, que descobriu que se chamava Madison.

Harry passou a festa tentando entender a distância de Louis com ele e tentando se livrar de Caroline que parecia disposta a não solta-lo.

Louis passou o tempo todo sentado na mesa, conversando com a família e tentando parecer feliz enquanto Eleanor estava ao seu lado, lhe beliscando a cada movimento que ela achava incorreto.

Mas no final, Liam ficou tão feliz que nada o deixava triste ou preocupado.

Até agora.

– ALL DAY, ALL NIGHT, ALL DAY, ALL NIGHT!

– Zayn, cala a boca!

– LIAM EU SÓ NÃO BRIGO COM VOCÊ POR ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA PORQUE HOJE É SEU ANIVERSÁRIO!

– Técnicamente meu aniversário foi ontem, já que são quatro da manhã... E já saímos da festa.

– MAS A FESTA NÃO SAIU DE MIM!

– VOCÊ VAI VER A FESTA NA SUA CARA SE NÃO PARAR DE GRITAR! - gritou Louis com raiva.

Os meninos o olharam assustados, ao que ele respirou fundo e olhou para a janela sem comentar nada.

– O que aconte-

– Harry, quando a gente chegar em casa a gente conversa.

Harry bufou e afundou no banco, estressado.

Liam, Niall e Zayn (que percebeu, mesmo bêbado, que o clima estava tenso demais para brincadeiras) se entreolharam sem entender o que estava aconteceram. Preferiram até não perguntar.

Passaram o caminho até a casa de Harry e Louis em total silêncio, e quando chegaram ao casarão em que os dois moravam, Louis praticamente pulou para fora da van e foi á passos apressados para dentro de casa.

– Harry...

– Não Niall, eu não faço ideia do que tenha acontecido - Harry suspirou e deu um sorrisinho pra eles - Depois nos falamos.

Os três assentiram e Harry saiu da van.

Louis não parecia irritado do jeito que estava quando Harry apareceu na sala.

Ele parecia triste, angustiado, temeroso...

Com medo.

– O que houve? - perguntou Harry preocupado - O que houve com tudo?! A mensagem, seu humor... Você não estava assim.

– Senta aqui Haz - pediu Louis batendo levemente no lugar ao seu lado no sofá.

Harry o olhou por um minuto antes de se sentar ao lado dele, e se virar para poder vê-lo melhor.

– Eu não sei a melhor forma de falar com você sobre isso... É dificil pra mim e acho que vai ser pra você também - começou Louis tentando encarar o mais novo nos olhos, mas era impossível - Eu...

– Você está... Tentando terminar comigo? - perguntou Harry com a voz trêmula.

Louis desviou o olhar, e Harry logo entendeu que sim.

– Louis, olha pra mim - pediu Harry seriamente - Louis!

Louis o olhou lentamente, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que sentia que cairiam em breve se continuasse a encarar Harry.

– Porque? Porque isso de repente?

– Eu... Harry, eu preciso fazer isso. Por favor, não torne as coisas mais dificeis do que já são.

– Mas eu mereço uma explica- Ah não - Harry franziu a testa e seus olhos brilharam com raiva ao que Louis estremeceu - Isso tem algo haver com a Calder?

Louis mordeu o lábio com o coração batendo forte.

– Nã-Não... Harry, eu só-

– Tem sim. O que ela te disse? O que ela te mandou fazer?

– Eu...

– Louis, fala!

– PARA HARRY! POR FAVOR, PARA! - gritou Louis ofegante, se levantando do sofá - Por favor, só vamos... Vamos parar com isso...

– O que ela te mandou fazer? ANDA LOUIS, ME DIZ! - gritou Harry irritado, se levantando e indo em direção á Louis.

– NADA!

– PARA DE MENTIR!

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Louis abaixou a cabeça.

– Eu não posso dizer.

– Então ela que mandou você fazer isso - afirmou Harry cruzando os braços - Porque?

– Eu não posso dizer, já falei - Louis o olhou com os olhos marejados - Harry, não me obrigue a falar sobre isso. Não podemos mais nos ver também, me entende, é pelo seu bem!

– Pelo meu bem? Como você quer que eu entenda? Louis, você percebe que você que me faz bem? Você percebe que esse tempo todo eu demonstrei de todas as formas o quanto eu te amo e o quanto eu te quero sempre ao meu lado? - Harry suspirou.

– Eu sei Harry - Louis soluçou - Droga, eu também te amo! Te amo muito! Mas... Mas eu tenho que fazer isso! Eu não queria... Me perdoe...

– Só vou te perdoar quando eu souber essa história inteira - Harry deixou seus braços cairem ao lado de seu corpo e o analisou - Você não vai ser feliz. Não falo isso por não querer seu bem, falo isso porque sei.

Eles se olharam por uma última vez antes de Harry se virar e ir para o andar de cima.

Louis agarrou o cabelo com as mãos, chorando como nunca achou que choraria um dia.

Eleanor estava acabou com toda a sua vida.

Sua vontade era de largar tudo, contar tudo para Harry e ir pra longe com ele. Mas não podia.

Ele respirou fundo tentando parar as malditas lágrimas que insistiam em descer, e se jogou no sofá.

O que ele faria? Como todos reagiriam?

Ele não queria ver o rosto magoado de Harry, só doeu mais porque sabia que era culpa dele.

Mas ele viu um brilho nos olhos verdes na última vez que se encararam... Ele conhecia o nome daquele brilho...

Determinação.

Louis sabia que Harry faria o possível e o impossível para descobrir o que Eleanor mandou que ele fizesse, e era isso que ele tentou evitar.

Ela poderia fazer algo com Harry. Depois de tudo que ela mandou ele fazer, tinha medo do que ela poderia fazer com a pessoa que ele mais ama nesse mundo.

Ele não podia perder Harry, e se ele aceitou tão fácil fazer isso tudo, era porque amava Harry de uma forma ele não achou que amaria.

Louis se sentou reto no sofá e deu um meio sorriso, limpando as lágrimas.

– Brincou com fogo, agora vai se queimar Eleanor.

Harry fechou a porta de seu quarto e o trancou.

Ele respirou fundo antes de sorrir e pegar o celular, ligando para uma pessoa que lhe seria bem útil nessa situação.

– _Harry?_

– Oi cara, como vai? Preciso que faça uma coisa pra mim.

– _Tem algo haver com a Eleanor?_

– Como sabe?

– _Rapaz, eu tenho os meus contatos._

Harry sorriu maldosamente, satisfeito.

– É exatamente por isso que preciso de sua ajuda.

...

**Dia seguinte, quinta-feira, 13:00**

– Puta que pariu implantaram uma bomba relógio na minha cabeça enquanto eu dormia? Tá doendo pra caralho essa porra...

– Nossa senhora, quanto palavrão em uma só frase - Liam arqueou as sobrancelhas - Aliás, quando foi que você chegou aqui? Eu pensei que tinhamos deixado você na sua casa.

– Eu não tava afim de acordar de ressaca sozinho em casa e vim pra cá de carro - Zayn deu de ombros e se sentou á mesa ao lado de Liam.

– De carro? Zayn, você poderia ter tido um acidente! Você estava bêbado! - brigou Liam.

– Tá tá papai - Zayn deitou a cabeça na mesa - Você tem algo pra ressaca?

– Não é como se eu bebesse - Liam riu e se levantou da mesa - Posso fazer um chá, ajuda um pouco.

– Valeu.

Enquanto Liam preparava um chá forte para Zayn, eles conversaram sobre diversos assuntos.

Até que chegaram á um que fez com que eles ficassem preocupados.

– O que você acha que houve entre o Harry e o Louis? - perguntou Zayn.

– Eu não sei... - Liam suspirou enquanto colocava o chá em duas xicaras - Os dois estavam tão bem até agora, na maior melação e pegação... E acontecer isso do nada foi estranho.

– Realmente... Eu acho que tem algo haver com a aparição da Eleanor e da Caroline na festa.

– Bem provável - Liam se sentou de volta na mesa e entregou a xicara á Zayn que agradeceu - De nada. Bom... Só vamos saber se perguntarmos o que aconteceu né.

Antes que Zayn pudesse responder alguma coisa, a porta da frente foi aberta com força e fechada com igual força.

– _LIAM! ZAYN! ONDE ESTÃO?_

– ESTAMOS NA COZINHA NIALL! - gritou Liam.

– Porra, minha cabeça - choramingou Zayn.

Niall chegou correndo apressado na cozinha e jogou uma revista na mesa, ao que os dois o olharam confusos.

– Vejam logo a capa! - mandou Niall com urgência.

Liam pegou a revista e o desdobrou e chegou perto de Zayn para que eles vissem juntos a capa.

E seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

**Louis Tomlinson vai se casar com Eleanor Calder!**

( . /-bE-lMIhz3aY/T_ )

**Pudemos escrever a notícia antes da Tiger ser publicada, o que nos deixou satisfeitos. O fato é: Louis Tomlinson, do One Direction, vai se casar com sua namorada, Eleanor Calder!**

**O casal que namora desde o final do ano passado decidiu dar um passo importante na relação e vão se casar em dezembro, mês do aniversário de Louis, que faz 21 anos dia 24.**

**Rumores de que eles se casariam começaram a surgir desde o começo desse ano, mas nada foi confirmado ou desmentido por eles, mas parece que agora é verdade já que eles confirmaram para nós mesmo, da Tiger, que decidiram dar esse passo importante.**

**Tiger: É verdade que vocês vão se casar?**

**Eleanor: É verdade. Vamos tentar adiar tudo para que possamos ficar juntos o quão antes, não é Louis?**

**Louis: Sim**

**Tiger: Louis, você não parece tão animado!**

**Eleanor: Mas ele está! Estamos muito feliz por dar um passo tão importante no que temos... Não é Louis?**

**Louis: Claro**

**Tiger: Bom, esperamos que sejam felizes!**

**Eleanor: Vamos ser. Não é Louis querido?**

**Louis: Aham.**

**Tomara que os pombinhos sejam felizes!**

– MERDA! - gritou Liam.

– Não era você que não gostava de palavrões? - disse Zayn risonho.

– Cala a boca! - mandou Liam bufando - O assunto é sério.

– Só me ouçam - disse Niall revirando os olhos - É obvio que o fato do Louis estar tão estressado era por isso. Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

– O que? - perguntou Liam desconfiado.

Niall deu de ombros.

– Eu disse que temos que fazer, não que eu sei o que fazer.

– Eu acho que não devemos fazer nada - disse Zayn bebericando o chá, despreocupado.

– O que? Porque?! - disseram Niall e Liam injuriados.

– Você que gosta de armar planos e fazer bagunça! - disse Liam - Você tá bem? Essa ressaca afetou seu cérebro? Cadê o Zayn?

– Vai pra merda Liam - riu Zayn - Primeiro que eles que deveriam se resolver nesse caso, por mais que eu quisesse acabar com essa palhaçada. E outra, vocês acham **mesmo**que o Harry já não vai fazer alguma coisa quando souber disso?

...

– Mudança de planos - Harry disse urgente, lendo o bilhete que estava em suas mãos e encarando a revista que estava em cima de sua cama.

– _O que quer que eu faça?_

– Você vai ter que me emprestar suas amiguinhas - Harry riu.

– _Você não vai..._

– Ah sim, eu vou.

E no bilhete estava:

**Harry, me perdoe por tudo. Me perdoe se te magoei ou se acabei tudo assim sem nem te explicar. Eu te amo, e vou concertar isso... Leia a revista que deixei em cima de sua cama, e não fique com raiva de mim, só se lembre disso: Quem brinca com fogo, uma hora vai se queimar.**

**Do sempre seu,**

**Louis x**

**PS: Eu vou "morar" com a Eleanor. É **_**temporário.**_

**PS²: Eu te amo.**


	14. I can handle that

**I can handle that...**

Mesmo dia, quinta-feira, 23:00

– Como você fica tão tranquilo?

– _Ficando ué._

– Harry, você tem noção do que está acontecendo?

– _Depende do que você tá falando._

– HARRY, SEU NAMORADO VAI SE CASAR! - Liam gritou estressado no telefone.

– _Liam, você tá muito alterado!_– _riu Harry_– _E outra, ele não vai se casar._

– Como não? Você não leu a revista?

– _Palavras e palavras que não interessam, nesse momento o que importa é a ação... A Calder pensa que ganhou isso, mas está tão enganada..._

– Harold Styles, o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Liam desconfiado.

– _Na hora certa você vai ver. Agora tchau, preciso dormir que amanhã temos uma gravação pra finalizar._

– Mas...

_Tu tu tu..._

– Que droga - Liam bufou e jogou o celular na cama.

Ele se perguntava o que iria acontecer.

Harry andava estranho. Estranho demais para o seu gosto.

Ele se deitou e suspirou antes de fechar os olhos, tentando limpar tudo de sua mente para conseguir dormir.

– Anda cérebro, durma!

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, frustrado.

Muitas coisas para pensar, e ele não conseguiria dormir enquanto não falasse com alguém sobre isso.

Liam pegou o celular que estava ao seu lado na cama e segurou o3na discagem rápida, chamando por Zayn.

Niall estava mais preocupado em conversar a tarde inteira com sua prima do que se preocupar com o casamento de Louis.

Ele revirou com esse pensamento.

– _Liam?_

– Oi Zayn, te acordei?

– _Não, claro que não! O que eu estaria fazendo ás 23:00 sendo que no dia seguinte tenho que ir trabalhar?_

– Sua ironia me magoa - ele riu e imaginou que Zayn teria revirado os olhos agora - Mas é sério, preciso falar sobre algo.

– _O casamento?_

– É... Eu estou preocupado com o Louis.

– _Preocupado?_

– Sim. Hoje, depois de você ter ido pra casa, eu liguei pra ele e ele parecia estar escolhendo cada palavra certa pra conversar comigo, parecia que se ele dissesse algo fora dos eixos algo aconteceria.

– _Como se ele não pudesse falar com você ou estivesse sendo obrigado a falar aquilo daquela maneira não é?_

– Exato.

– _Hum... Agora tudo se encaixa..._

– O que se encaixa?

– _Nada, só que a Eleanor o obrigou a fazer isso tudo._

...

– Você me ama?

– Claro que te amo meu amor!

– ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ ME OBRIGA A CASAR COM VOCÊ?

Eleanor deu um tapa na cara de Louis que arregalou os olhos e a olhou com raiva.

– Pra quê isso?

– Sabe que não gosto que gritem comigo – Eleanor sorriu – Eu sei que você me ama.

– Eleanor, eu-

– Shh... – ela colocou um dedo na boca de Louis e o deu um selinho – Vem, vamos para a cozinha comer algo antes de dormir. Eu sei que você ama nuggets.

Louis suspirou enquanto a acompanhava.

"Calma Louis, respira fundo... Você é mais forte do que isso... Você pode aguentar essa filha da-"

– Louis, meu amor, acorda! Tá pensando em mim e se distraiu? - Eleanor sorriu inocente - Eu sei que sim.

Louis franziu o cenho e riu, sorrindo em seguida e a abraçando, dando um beijo na testa da garota que o olhou, confusa.

– O que foi? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

– Nada, não posso dar carinho pra minha noiva? - disse Louis amavelmente, dando um selinho nela que arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

– De onde veio tanto amor?

– Acho que foi o tapa - riu Louis.

– Vou começar a te dar tapa mais vezes - riu Eleanou - Que bom que notou que eu sou melhor que o Styles.

– Sempre foi, mas só percebi agora - Louis deu de ombros.

– Ótimo - ela assentiu satisfeita - Agora vem, me ajuda a fritar os nuggets.

– Claro amor.

Louis sorriu para Eleanor que ainda, surpresa, se virou para começar a fritar os nuggets, e nisso o sorriso de Louis se formou para um maroto.

"Isso deu mais certo do que eu pensei. Como a Calder é iludida... Continue assim que vai dar certo"

...

Dia seguinte, sexta-feira, 09:00

– Promete que vai se comportar?

– Eu sou seu noivo ou uma criança de 4 anos?

Eleanor revirou os olhos e bufou.

– Você sabe muito bem o porque disso.

– Sabe que eu não sei? Poderia me explicar? - perguntou Louis de forma inocente.

Eleanor o fuzilou com o olhar, mas Louis sustentou o olhar inocente, mesmo que tentasse não rir.

– Por causa do Styles! - exclamou Eleanor com raiva.

– Ah, por causa dele? - riu Louis - Fica tranquila Els.

– Promete? - ela perguntou novamente, manhosa.

– Els eu tenho que ir ou o Sav-

– Promete? Diz que sim!

Louis suspirou e assentiu.

– Prometo.

– Ótimo - ela o beijou rapidamente e Louis saiu do carro.

Ele acenou para a _noiva_enquanto o carro dela se afastava e desentrelaçou o dedo atrás de suas costas, aliviado por finalmente estar um pouco longe dela.

– Prometo é o caral-

– LOUIS!

Louis se virou quando ouviu uma pessoa o chamando, ele sabia quem era, e engoliu um seco.

– Oi tio Sav! - disse Louis sem graça, indo em direção ao homem de braços cruzados que batia o pé nervoso.

– Onde se meteu? Combinamos 08:30 e o que você vê no meu relógio?

Louis tentou ver os números no relógio de Savan que o jogou na sua cara e gaguejou.

– Nove ho-

– EXATO! SÃO NOVE HORAS, ANDA MENINO, TÁ FAZENDO O QUE AÍ FORA AINDA?

– Mas você que-

– Quer me contrariar? Anda!

– Meu Deus que estresse - riu Louis entrando no estúdio antes que Savan começasse a gritar com ele de novo.

Pelo caminho ele cumprimentou algumas pessoas, até que chegou a porta.

Ele olhou, discretamente, a janelinha que havia na porta, e suspirou quando não viu quem procurava.

– Me procurando?

Louis se virou assustado e seu coração disparou quando viu Harry á sua frente, o analisando tão penetrantemente que ele pensou ser observado até internamente.

– Não... É... Oi - Louis soltou o ar que só agora notou que tinha prendido e deu um sorrisinho.

– Oi.

...

– Cadê o Louis? - perguntou Savan bufando.

– Você não foi buscar ele? - Zayn arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Sim, e foi só eu parar pra falar com a Carmen no corredor que esse menino some? - Savan se jogou no sofá.

– Savan... O que você achou disso? Quero dizer, o casamento do Louis e da Eleanor - perguntou Liam crispando os lábios.

– Quanto á isso eu não posso fazer nada. Mas a Eleanor vai ter que se preparar para o bombardeio de ódio que vai receber das fãs.

– Mas isso vai afetar em alguma coisa?

– Não. Ele já é maior de idade, 20 anos, ele pode construir a vida dele fora da banda - Savan deu de ombros, coçando a barba pensativo - Vocês só tem que ter a noção de que muitas boybands terminaram por causa de casamentos e essas coisas.

– Mas eu não acho que nos separaríamos por causa disso - disse Niall rapidamente - Afinal, vamos sempre estar um perto dos outros.

Liam assentiu.

Savan olhou pra eles e franziu o cenho.

– Ué, cadê o Harry?

– Ele saiu minutos depois de você, e disse que ia ao banheiro - disse Zayn distraidamente.

Liam, Zayn e Niall estremeceram com o brilho no olhar de Savan.

– Banheiro é?

...

Harry sentou Louis em cima da bancada da pia do banheiro e levou os beijos para seu pescoço enquanto tentava desabotoar sua calça.

Mas eles estavam tão apressados que nem isso ele conseguia fazer.

– Eles... Eles vão... - Louis tentou falar, mas era impossível com Harry mordendo sua pele.

– Eles o que?

– Eles... Aaah foda-se!

Louis tirou a mão de Harry do zíper e tirou a própria calça junto com a boxer.

Harry abaixou sua calça rapidamente, sorrindo maliciosamente para Louis que riu e levou os lábios ao de Harry novamente, em um beijo rápido.

Eles se afastaram só para que Harry se sentasse na bancada também, e Louis se sentou em seu colo.

– Eu não tenho lubrificante aqui - disse Harry ofegante.

– Eu tô á dias sem transar com você, acha mesmo que vou me preocupar com o lubrificante? - Louis exclamou.

– Três dias e AH NOSSA!

– Éér... Aah... Cala a boca... E me ajuda... A acelerar... Isso... - disse Louis pausadamente, enquanto subia e descia no pênis de Harry.

...

Savan se levantou rapidamente e foi em direção ao corredor, mas uma mão o parou no caminho.

– Eleanor? O que faz aqui? - ele perguntou quando viu a garota ao seu lado.

– O Lou esqueceu o casaco dele no carro - disse Eleanor com o sorriso mais amigavel que conseguiu - Onde ele está?

– Não sei, vou procurar ele agora - disse Savan pegando o casaco e o entregou para Zayn que vinha com os meninos logo atrás.

– Como? Ele sumiu aqui dentro? - perguntou Eleanor apertando os olhos.

– Mais ou menos - Savan deu de ombros - Ele e o Harry devem estar por aí, achando que é engraçado se esconder no estúdio quando temos que trabalhar.

Niall bateu na testa, Zayn resmungou um "merda" e Liam gemeu frustrado.

Essa era a última coisa que poderia ser dita á Eleanor.

– Os dois. Sumira. Juntos? - Eleanor perguntou, com raiva.

– Porque? O que foi? - Savan disse confuso.

_– Ah Ah Harry! Vai mais rápido!_

_– Você gosta assim né? Não é?_

_– Aham vai!_

Savan abriu a boca enquanto Eleanor ficava vermelha de raiva.

Já Liam, Zayn e Niall gargalharam. Mas com um olhar que Eleanor mandou pra eles, pararam na hora.

Eleanor foi até a porta do banheiro, apertando forte o punho enquanto ouvia os gemidos que viam de dentro do banheiro e bateu na porta.

Ok, socou a porta.

_– Te-Tem gente no banheiro! - disse a voz de Harry, mais rouca que o normal._

– STYLES, ABRE ESSA PORTA JÁ! - gritou Eleanor socando a porta.

_– Calder? O que faz aqui? Olha, o banheiro feminino é aqui do lado, esse é o masculino... Ou você é homem? Sabia..._

– EU NÃO TÔ PRA BRINCADEIRA STYLES, ABRE ESSA PORTA SE QUISER CONTINUAR VIVO PRA CONTAR HISTÓRIA!

Com os gritos, todas as outras pessoas que trabalham no estúdio sairam de seus trabalhos para ver a confusão.

– Eleanor, é melhor você se acalmar - pediu Savan tentando controlar a si próprio, se não começaria a rir.

– NÃO ME PEÇA PARA TER CALMA KOTECHA!

A porta se abriu e, por ela, passou um Harry totalmente vestido e normal.

Sem nenhum vestígio do que teria acontecido ali dentro.

– Você é muito nervosa garota, meu Deus - Harry bufou - Se quiser usar o banheiro, espirra um perfume, porque o café não desceu muito bem pra mim... Se é que me entende.

As outras pessoas fizeram cara de nojo, mas Eleanor o olhava com raiva.

– Onde está o Louis? - ela perguntou.

– E eu vou saber? Ele estava com você, e era pra já estar aqui - Harry deu de ombros.

– Styles...

– Tá duvidando? Entra no banheiro e procura ele!

Eleanor apertou os olhos, desconfiada, e entrou no banheiro procurando em todos os cantos prováveis e improváveis que Louis poderia estar.

Mas não tinha nada ali.

Nenhuma pista de que ele estaria.

– Mas... Ma-Mas eu ouvi! - exclamou Eleanor, confusa.

– Você está ficando mais maluca que o normal, Calder, é melhor ir pra casa descansar - disse Harry dando dois tapinhas nada carinhosos nas costas de Eleanor que o olhou feio e respirou fundo para se acalmar.

– Ok, eu vou. Mas eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu - Eleanor o olhou de cima á baixo e saiu sem olhar para ninguém.

Quando a porta da frente do estúdio se fechou, Harry revirou os olhos e sorriu para os meninos.

– E aí? Vamos terminar essa gravação?

Naquela manhã nenhum deles soube o que aconteceu, pois quando eles voltaram para o estúdio, Louis já estava lá e os olhava impaciente, dizendo que estava os esperando á vários minutos.

Ninguém viu a piscadela rápida que Harry mandou para Louis, e nem o sorrisinho dele em resposta.

E nunca descobriram que no estúdio havia um duto de ar, por onde Louis passou do banheiro para o estúdio deles sem que ninguém visse.

Isso era um segredo. E eles prometeram não contar pra ninguém que essa passagem existia.

E essa era uma promessa que Louis fazia questão de cumprir.

Porque né.


	15. Furthermore

**Futhermore...**

_**Dois meses depois, 15 de novembro, quinta-feira, 12:00**_

**THE SUN**

"Após 2 meses depois do lançamento do novo single, One Direction ainda está em primeiro lugar na _Billbord_!"

**STAR MAGAZINE**

"One Direction dançando na cara dos haters: Não importa se os gatos lançaram o novo single á 2 meses, eles ainda estão em 1º lugar na Billbord! As Directioners devem estar orgulhosas!"

**SUGARSCAPE**

"Estamos dançando ao som de _Chill Murray _faz **dois **meses e nem assim enjoamos, isso é possível?"

Harold, Dj Malik, Luigi, Nialler e Daddy sabem mesmo o que é fazer uma pessoa viciar em uma música. Será que eles vão tocar essa música no casamento de Louis e Eleanor, que aliás, é mês que vem? Será que Harold ainda deve estar em algum canto do seu quarto, chorando por Luigi estar se casando enquanto faz carinho em Molly (sua gatinha)?**#StayStrongCurly**

Como Harry vai lidar com seu amor morando com uma garota? Ainda mais quando ele está grávido!

Ahá, pegamos você! Mas isso é com certeza uma colisão:

Parabéns meninos! Jay e Anne devem estar muito felizes, apesar de serem jovens demais para serem avós!

Ps: podemos ser os padrinhos e madrinhas do bebê Stylinson?

– _Quando você ia me contar que estava grávido? Eu vou ter um sobrinho!_

– Mel, não enche.

Louis deixou escapar um sorrisinho quando ouviu Melissa rindo no telefone.

– _Lou, porque?_

– Por que o que? - perguntou Louis, confuso.

– _Porque você deixa a Eleanor mandar em você? Se mexa homem!_

– Não posso contar... Não agora - ele bufou - Na hora certa todos vão saber.

– _Tenho medo de qual seja essa tal hora certa._

Louis riu e entre eles ficou um silêncio confortável.

– _Boo... - disse Melissa, quebrando o silêncio._

– Sim?

– _Já sabe qual é o sexo do bebê?_

– Ei, Mel, vai tomar no-

_– _Com quem você tá falando?

Louis pulou de susto e se virou, vendo Eleanor de braços cruzados, o olhando desconfiada.

– Hãn... Com a Melissa, minha amiga.

– Ah, Melissa é? - ela deu um sorrisinho e pegou o celular da mão dele, e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo ela começou a falar - Ei, querida, se você ligar de novo você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

– _Ei, querida, se você falar assim comigo de novo você vai experimentar o que são cinco dedos na sua cara._

– Como se atreve?! Mereço respeito! Sou a noiva do seu melhor amigo! - Eleanor exclamou de raiva.

– _No dia em que você parar de bajula-lo e dizer que o ama sem deixa-lo ser feliz, a gente conversa melhor sobre o que é respeito._

_Tu, tu, tu..._

– Mas que... AH! CHIOT!* - gritou Eleanor com raiva, jogando o celular em Louis que o pegou apressado.

Louis revirou os olhos ouvindo Eleanor xingando Melissa em várias línguas.

– _Idiota..._

– O QUE VOCÊ DISSE LOUIS?

– Nada meu anjo!

...

Harry estava entediado.

Uma parte dele estava até triste, mesmo que ele tentasse não fazer essa parte crescer dentro dele.

Era horrível estar morando sozinho quando na verdade Louis tinha que estar ali!

Liam, Niall e Zayn iam ali sempre, mas não era a mesma coisa do que ter o cara que você ama ali pra você sempre.

Era angustiante!

Ele se lembrava de todas as vezes que ele e Louis conversavam sobre como seria se eles morassem juntos, até que isso se realizou.

Daí Eleanor chegou pra foder tudo de vez.

Então Harry, ciumento como sempre, começou a _namorar _Caroline.

Eles terminaram dois meses depois, ele já não estava aguentando aquela mulher pendurada no seu pescoço. Mas Louis continuou com Eleanor.

Harry e Louis nunca ficaram separados, mas Eleanor fazia de tudo para que Louis ficasse longe dele algumas horas todos os dias.

Daí vieram as brigas dos dois, onde Harry sabia que tinha culpa, já que o tema era sempre "Eleanor Calder".

Com raiva, no dia da premiere de _O Homem Aranha _ele reatou com Caroline.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, até que os dois transaram no box do banheiro.

História mais romântica do que essa não existe.

Harry massageou a cabeça, pensando seriamente em corta-la fora.

Ressaca, doce ressaca.

Com tantos problemas, ele precisava beber.

Então, na noite passada, saiu para uma boate aleatória, bebeu uma bebida forte e aleatória e rejeitou garotas aleatórias.

Mas isso lhe custou uma noite inteira vomitando na privada.

**Din Don ~le campainha tocando~**

Harry gemeu e deitou a cabeça nos braços.

Quem quer que fosse, poderia falar com ele outra hora.

**Din Don, Din Don, Din Don...**

Ele bufou. Ok, a pessoa deveria saber que ele estava ali.

Harry se levantou e, quando abriu a porta, se arrependeu imediatamente de ter feito isso.

– Oi meu amor! Estava com saudades! - disse Caroline sorridente.

Harry piscou pra ela e franziu o cenho antes de bater a porta novamente.

– _HARRY! SEU IDIOTA, PORQUE FEZ ISSO?_

– Não estou a fim de falar com pessoas falsas hoje, minha cabeça já está doendo demais pra ouvir sua voz irritante - disse Harry numa altura boa para que Caroline ouvisse e sua cabeça não doesse.

– _COMO... COMO ASSIM? HARRY, O QUE-_

– Tenha um pouco de dignidade e vá embora - Harry bufou e foi até o armário da cozinha, procurando algum chá - Não mereço isso...

– _HARRY STYLES! ABRA ESSA PORTA!_

Harry deu uma risadinha grogue e colocou o saquinho de chá na bancada, lembrando de fazer uma coisa.

Ele pegou o celular e mandou um SMS para _ele_:

**Fiz o que você pediu, agora cuide para que ele siga o resto do plano. As coisas bombásticas que eu pedi pra você já chegaram, valeu. Isso vai dar mais certo do que eu pensei :)**

**Harry.**


	16. I apologize for any skipping tracks

**I apologize for any skipping tracks**

**Mesmo dia, ás 22:30**

– Tem certeza disso?

– _Com você eu vou pra qualquer lugar._

Louis sorriu e riu, sem acreditar.

– Oh meu Deus, não acredito que vamos fazer isso Haz.

– _Nem eu - Harry riu - Mas nós merecemos um tempo só nosso, depois de tudo que anda acontecendo._

– Eu que o diga! Mas... E o plano que você montou para fazer no casamento?

– _Ainda está de pé, nós vamos estar de volta pra resolver isso, também não podemos fugir das responsabilidades._

– Ui, responsável - Louis imaginou Harry revirando os olhos agora - Vou desligar ou ela vai acordar.

– _Aé, esqueci do estrupício - Harry bufou - Então... Até amanhã._

– Até - Louis suspirou.

– _Ér... Lou, você não esqueceu nada não?_

Louis riu e sorriu quando disse:

– Eu te amo, idiota.

– _Seu idiota. E eu também te amo. Até mais, tampinha._

– Seu tampinha - riu Louis ouvindo a risada de Harry - Nos vemos na entrevista amanhã...

– _Tchau Lou._

– Tchau...

Louis mordeu o lábio quando desligou o celular e grunhiu frustrado.

Será que isso iria dar certo?

Harry é maluco.

...

**Dia seguinte, 16 de novembro, sexta-feira, 10:30**

– Olá, nós somos o One Direction! – começaram todos com o bordão.

– E você está ouvindo a BBC – terminou Niall com a imitação de locutor, arrancando risadas dos locutores e dos meninos que adoravam essas imitações.

A introdução de Stole My Heart começou enquanto eles bebiam água rapidamente, antes de Matt Gowbell começar a falar:

– Bom dia! Estamos aqui com os meninos do One Direction!

Os meninos gritaram e bateram palmas antes de se apresentarem e os locutores começarem as perguntas.

– Eu não gosto de entrevistas chatas, gosto de perguntar coisas espontâneas. O que mais espontâneo que os bromances?

Os meninos riram sem jeito e olharam para Harry e Louis disfarçadamente. Os dois morderam o lábio ao mesmo tempo.

– Qual o bromance mais verdadeiro?

Deu pra ver as meninas, que eram locutoras, se aproximarem do vidro que os separava ficarem mais atentas e cheias de excitação.

– Ér... – tentou Zayn, mais as palavras morreram.

– Vou ser breve – disse Mônica com um sorriso animado, a locutora mais jovem da rádio – Larry Stylinson: verdadeiro ou falso?

Harry olhou para Louis que sorriu marotamente, ao que esse o olhou alarmado.

– Depende do seu ponto de vista - Harry piscou para Louis que desviou o olhar, um pouco corado, ao que as mulheres gritaram e os rapazes riram.

Mas Mônica continuava séria, e parecia disposta a tirar deles a resposta que queria.

– Harry, eu como uma oficial amante de Larry Stylinson vou ser bem, mas bem breve... Não se pode brincar com o meu shipper heart - ela colocou o dedo no vidro, como se o colocasse no rosto de Harry que arqueou as sobrancelhas - Verdadeiro ou falso?

– Hãn... Mediano - disse Louis crispando os lábios.

Mônica o encarou penetrantemente, ao que Louis se mexeu desconfortável. Isso fez com que ela sorrisse.

– Obrigada, já tirei as conclusões que eu queria.

– O que? - os cinco perguntaram, confusos.

– Vocês namoram - ela sorriu brilhantemente.

Liam cuspiu o pouco café que tinha começado a beber e olhou pra eles, alarmado. Harry e Louis abriram e fecharam a boca, mas foi Niall e Zayn que perguntaram.

– Como tirou essa conclusão?

– Olhe o canto da boca do Louis, tem um lovebite - ela sorriu.

Louis mandou um olhar fulminante para Harry que sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas quando olhou para Louis seu sorriso se desfez.

– Ok, acho que já os deixamos sem graça o bastante, vamos ás outras perguntas? - disse Luca Frank, reprimindo um riso ao ver Mônica pulando entusiasmada.

– LOUIS! LOUIS, ESPERA!

Louis parou com raiva e se virou para Harry, de braços cruzados.

– O que foi?

– Não podemos conversar como pessoas normais não? Pelo amor de Deus, o que há de mal nisso? - Harry exclamou.

O estacionamento privado da rádio estava totalmente vazio, e a discussão dos dois fazia um eco bem alto.

Niall, Liam e Zayn resolveram ir buscar um lanche quando viram que os dois precisariam conversar sobre isso antes de irem embora.

Mesmo que Paul insistisse que era melhor eles irem de uma vez, antes que as fãs conseguissem invadir o lugar.

– Hein? Podemos conversar? - perguntou Harry mais uma vez, quando Louis ficou em silêncio.

Louis deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e suspirou, assentindo.

Eles foram até uma parede próxima e se sentaram, encostados á ela.

Harry olhou para Louis questionador, enquanto o outro permanecia de cabeça baixa.

– O que aconteceu? Você não quer que eles saibam de nós? - perguntou Harry calmamente.

– Não é isso... Eu ficaria muito feliz se pudessemos ficar juntos não só ás escondidas, até porque nem nossos pais sabem disso - Louis suspirou - Mas você se esquece muito facilmente do meu... _Casamento_.

– Mas nem é de verdade! Não podemos-

– Não Haz, não podemos - Louis o olhou e acariciou o rosto dele com um sorrisinho triste - As pessoas realmente pensam que vou me casar com ela, então temos que continuar atuando nesse teatro.

– Mas...

– Harry, não.

Harry suspirou e assentiu.

– Mas minha ideia ainda está de pé? - perguntou o mais novo entusiasmado.

Louis riu e assentiu.

– Com certeza - ele disse.

Harry sorriu e aproximou o rosto do de Louis, quase o beijando, quando-

– _HARRY, LOUIS, TEMOS QUE IR!_

Harry e o olhou, frustrado, ao que Louis deu de ombros e o deu um beijo rápido antes de se levantar e sair correndo.

...

**14:56, mesmo dia.**

– Amor...

– Hãn?

– Pra quem você está mandando tantos SMS's?

Louis olhou para Eleanor inocentemente e essa o olhava desconfiada.

– Pro Liam. Sabe como ele é, sempre querendo saber se eu já fiz tudo o que eu tinha... Que fazer...

– Tipo o que?

– Ah! Você sabe... Coisas!

– Aham, coisas, claro que eu sei - Eleanor se levantou da mesa e recolheu os pratos do almoço - Sei...

Louis esperou ela ir para a cozinha para discar o número de Harry e correr para a sala.

– Atende, atende, atende, oi Haz! - Louis sorriu.

– _Lou! Você já tem tudo pronto?_

– Não, ainda não, tenho que despistar o monstro ainda.

– _Tente rápido. Quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo podemos aproveitar juntos._

– Eu vou tentar! Se quiser prepare suas coisas e estacione uma quadra antes daqui, eu dou um jeito.

– _Ok. Te espero lá... E Lou..._

– Sim?

– _Te amo._

Louis sorriu entre animado e feliz por nunca se cansar de ouvir Harry dizendo isso.

– Eu também te amo. Muito.

Então ele desligou o celular e olhou pra trás, vendo que Eleanor ainda estava na cozinha, então correu para o quarto.

Eleanor saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala com raiva. Ela tinha escutado toda a conversa.

O que esses dois estariam planejando?

Ela pegou o celular e apertou o **5 **da discagem rápida.

– Atende, atende, atende... Carol?

– _O que houve agora?_

– Venha pra cá, vou precisar da sua ajuda. Ah, e venha com o seu carro...

– _Mas..._

– Ah! E traga o seu CD do Van Halen! Uma perseguição merece uma boa trilha sonora.

– _O QUE?_


	17. It's just the last girl that played me

**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks...**

Ele sentia um pressentimento... E pode apostar, não era bom.

Harry olhava á cada cinco segundos para todos os lados possíveis que poderia enxergar de dentro de seu carro.

Ele rezava pra que Louis não demorasse muito pra sair da toca da cobra.

Ops, apartamento da Eleanor.

Ele estava ali esperando Louis desde as 15:16, agora eram 15:30.

O que estaria acontecendo?

Harry suspirou e pegou o celular:

**Louis, se apresse! Não estou com um bom pressentimento, é melhor irmos logo.**

**Hazza xx**

Não demorou nem dois minutos e Louis respondeu sua mensagem:

**Eu preciso despistar a Eleanor... Não sei Haz, acho que ela sabe... Se ficar assim, eu pulo da janela. Só avisando, caso você veja uma coisa listrada caindo do céu.**

**Lou xx**

Harry riu e revirou os olhos, mas sua risada morreu quando ele viu um conversível prateado virando a rua.

Ele se abaixou no banco e esperou que isso fosse o suficiente para que Caroline não soubesse que esse era o carro dele.

Ele prendeu a respiração quando ela estacionou o carro em frente ao seu.

**Lou, fodeu, elas sabem. Caroline está com o carro dela estacionado na frente do meu. Faz o seguinte, dá no pé... Sei lá, sai correndo que eu vou deixar a porta destravada e você pula pra dentro do carro e a gente vai embora. SÓ VEM LOGO!**

A resposta de Louis foi curta e direta. Um simples "**Ok**" e ele sabia que logo Louis estaria ali.

Ele levantou o pino do banco do carona e ficou observando Caroline da forma mais discreta que conseguiu.

Minutos se passavam...

E quando ele já ia mandar outra mensagem para Louis, ele ouviu um grito.

Era Eleanor gritando.

E parecia com raiva.

Ele olhou para a esquina um pouco distante do carro e viu que Caroline também olhou pra lá, em segundos ele entendeu o que Eleanor gritava:

– _LOUIS TOMLINSON, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME ESCAPAR!_

Louis apareceu correndo apressado com os olhos arregalados e Eleanor corria atrás dele como uma louca.

Harry abriu a porta do carro e virou a chave na ignição, ao que Caroline olhou pra trás assustada, e seu rosto ficou com a mesma expressão de raiva de Eleanor.

– _HAROLD! _– gritou Caroline, logo ligando seu carro também.

Louis conseguiu finalmente chegar no carro e pulou pra dentro dele, fechando a porta e abaixando o pino.

– _ABRE ESSA PORTA!_

Eles olharam assustados para a janela do carro e viram Eleanor quase chegando no carro.

– ACELERA! – gritou Louis para Harry que pisou no acelerador e depois de desviar do carro de Caroline, literalmente, saiu voando com o carro.

Louis jogou sua mochila nos bancos de trás do carro e abriu a janela, olhando para trás, e grunhiu quando viu o conversível de Caroline em uma velocidade incrível, quase se aproximando deles.

– Tem como acelerar mais? - perguntou Louis.

– Obvio - riu Harry ajeitando a marcha e apertando mais o acelerador, ao que Louis gritou de susto quando o carro começou a ir mais rápido do que seria humanamente permitido.

– _ACELERA ISSO CAROLINE!_

Harry olhou rapidamente o retrovisor e viu Eleanor em pé no conversível, gritando com Caroline que parecia determinada.

– Como ainda não fomos parados pela polícia? – resmungou Harry, antes de franzir o cenho ao ouvir alguma coisa - Peraí, elas estão ouvindo Jump?

– Elas podem ser umas vadias, mas pelo menos tem um bom gosto musical - riu Louis ao que Harry riu junto.

Os londrinos olhavam a perseguição assustados. Não era todo dia que eles viam isso.

Louis olhou para trás novamente e sorriu quando viu o carro de Caroline se afastando aos poucos, mais ainda quando viu Eleanor gritando de raiva quando o carro parou totalmente no meio da pista.

Se foi sorte ou não eles não sabiam, mas a gasolina delas tinha acabado!

– _LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUIS!_

– _HAROOOOOOOOOOLD!_

Louis olhou para Harry e riu alto com ele.

– Não acredito - Harry riu, tentando prestar atenção na estrada.

– Acredite - Louis ainda gargalhava - Essas vão ser as melhores férias da minha vida.

– As minhas também, pelo simples fato de passar sozinho com você - Harry sorriu e olhou rapidamente para Louis que o deu um beijo rápido na bochecha, antes de ligar o rádio.

– Olha só, que milagre - murmurou Louis com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– O que?

– Não estão tocando uma música nossa.

Harry riu, e suspirou feliz ouvindo Maybe Tomorrow.

– Qual é o nosso destino? - perguntou Louis se encostando relaxado no banco.

– Um lindo lugar chamado Califórnia - sorriu Harry quando viu os olhos azuis brilharem intensamente.

– Mas Haz! É muito longe daqui de Londres! - exclamou Louis entre animado e realista.

– Por isso que vamos de avião Lou-Lou, eu ando preparando essa viagem faz cinco semanas. Vamos deixar meu carro na casa do Paul e a Clodagh disse que tudo bem deixa-lo na garagem junto com o carro deles - Harry falava distraidamente, olhando para estrada sem notar o enorme sorriso de Louis enquanto ouvia tudo - Clodagh chamou o John pra levar a gente de lá pro aeroporto, achei isso muito legal sabe...

– Harry...

– Sim? - Harry finalmente pode olha-lo um pouco, como ele teve de parar no sinal vermelho.

Louis o puxou pela camiseta e o beijou, ao que Harry suspirou.

Como sentia saudade de fazer isso o tempo todo.

– Eu te amo seu quatro tetas punheteiro - disse Louis sorrindo.

– Não me lembre desse apelido carinhoso - riu Harry revirando os olhos.

...

Niall destrancou a porta e entrou no apartamento de Harry.

Cada um deles tinha uma chava para poderem entrar no apartamento dos outros caso precisassem de alguma coisa ou em caso de emergência.

Então ele decidiu ir ali ver se ele teria algo pra comer.

Bom... Isso é uma emergência.

– HARRY? ESTÁ AÍ? - chamou Niall, só ouvindo o silêncio absoluto em resposta - Deve ter ido no Louis.

Dando de ombros, ele foi até a cozinha, mas especificamente na geladeira para procurar algo pra comer.

Ele sorriu quando encontrou um potinho de salgadinhos ali, e foi exatamente o que pegou.

Ele fechou a geladeira com o pé e foi em direção ao microondas.

Não poderia comer salgadinhos frios né?

Depois de coloca-los para esquentar por um minuto, ele se sentou na bancada paciente.

Enquanto esperava, ele levou os olhos por toda a cozinha, e algo o chamou a atenção.

Um bilhete grudado em um dos armários da cozinha.

Ele foi até lá e, como sempre curioso, o pegou.

**Ser humano que está lendo esse bilhete, está sentindo minha falta né?**

**Eu sei que sim.**

**Então... Eu não vou estar aqui até o mês que vem. É, isso aí.**

**E nem adianta procurar o Louis, ele vai estar comigo :)**

**Achei que mereciamos um tempo só nosso, para aproveitar o tempo que nos foi tirado. Nós nos amamos, e não poder ficar juntos o tempo todo está nos matando! Nós precisamos disso.**

**Vamos estar aqui antes do... "casamento"... Então podem ficar tranquilos.**

**Vamos deixar vocês atualizados. Mas não vou falar pra onde vamos, ou nossas férias seriam arruinadas!**

**Só isso! Espero que entandam!**

**Então... Um beijo do Hazza e um do Boo Bear, até o mês que vem galera! :D x**

Niall arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu feliz pelos dois.

– Preciso contar isso pros outros... Mas primeiro vou comer os salgadinhos.


	18. I used to used to used to used to

**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that...**

Depois de estacionar o carro na garagem da casa de Paul, Harry e Louis pegaram suas mochilas no carro e entraram na casa pela porta da garagem.

– CLO? - chamou Louis.

Nem cinco segundos depois, uma mulher veio correndo da cozinha secando as mãos em um pano de prato, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

– Harry! Louis! Pensei que iriam chegar nunca! - ela foi até eles e os deu dois beijos antes de leva-los para a cozinha - Estou terminando de preparar o almoço, fiz mais cedo para que vocês pudessem comer antes de viajar.

– Não precisava se incomo-

– Cala a boca Harold, eu fiz porque quis e porque a comida do avião é horrível - exclamou Clodagh, ao que Harry e Louis riram.

– E as crianças? - perguntou Louis com animação

Louis gostava tanto de crianças que não era dificil entender o porque dele ser tão infantil ás vezes.

Ok, na maior parte do tempo.

– Elas estão na escola querido, só chegam mais tarde.

– Ah, ok - Louis disse com um pequeno beicinho que fez Harry apertar as bochechas dele - AI!

– Awn seu fofinho, por favor, que gracinha. Ficou tristinho porque as anãezinhas não estão aqui?

– Não chama a Becca e a Lizzie de anãs! - brigou Louis.

– Besta.

– Idiota.

– Infantil.

– Cabeçudo.

– Eu nem vou comentar, pois isso foi um elogio pra mim - disse Harry maliciosamente, ao que Louis riu com Clodagh.

– Você é louco, pelo amor de Deus!

– Por você.

– CHEGA! Parem de derramar mel na minha cozinha - disse Clodagh rindo - Anda, venham comer e parem de melação.

...

– COMO ASSIM ELES FUGIRAM?

– Eu-

– VOCÊ NÃO OS IMPEDIU?

– Mas-

– O QUE ESSES DOIS TEM NA CABEÇA?

– DÁ PRA ME DEIXAR FALAR?

Simon arqueou as sobrancelhas e Liam e Zayn olharam para Niall surpresos por ele ter gritado com Simon.

Niall bufou e entregou o bilhete que encontrara grudado no armário mais cedo.

Depois de comer os salgadinhos e mais algumas coisas que achara na geladeira, Niall chamou Liam, Zayn e Simon ali para poder lher contar da "fuga" de Harry e Louis.

Simon estava ficando louco por causa disso. Ele planejava cortar a cabeça desses dois e coloca-las em uma bandeja de prata quando eles voltassem. Sorte a deles que não havia nenhum show.

As entrevistas os três poderiam fazer, mas teriam de criar uma desculpa por causa da falta dos dois.

Mas teriam de ser remarcados os photoshoots do novo CD e as entrevistas que dariam em alguns programas na TV.

Depois de ler o bilhete, Simon relaxou os músculos que estavam aparecendo perfeitamente por causa da tensão e encarou os meninos com a testa franzida.

– Dessa vez eu aceito isso, mas se esses dois inventarem de fugir novamente, Osama Bin Laden vai se tornar um coelho rosa fofinho do meu lado - ele colocou o bilhete na bancada e deu um pequeno aceno para os três antes de ir em direção á porta - Não se esqueçam de que vocês tem uma entrevista na Kiss FM em dois dias.

Quando Simon saiu, os três se olharam e sem aguentar mais começaram a rir.

– Tão compreensivo - riu Liam.

...

Eram quase cinco horas quando Harry e Louis chegaram ao aeroporto no carro de John, um segurança e amigo de Paul.

– Obrigado John - agradeceu Harry com um sorriso.

– Que nada meninos, boa viagem, divitam-se - disse John apertando a mão dos dois.

– Nós vamos - sorriu Louis.

Assim que eles viram o carro de John se distanceando, eles se olharam e riram.

Era meio inacreditável ainda que eles iriam fazer isso.

Mas seria realmente maravilhoso.

– _AH MEU DEUS! SÃO LOUIS E HARRY DO ONE DIRECTION!_

Os dois pularam com o grito de uma garota e olharam pra trás, vendo que não era só ela que os olhava, mas sim todas as adolescentes que haviam ali.

E não eram poucas.

– Lou...

– Sim?

– CORRE!

Harry pegou a mão dele e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, desviando de milhares de pessoas que pareciam brotar na frente deles só para que eles fossem pegos pelas fãs.

_**"Chamada de embarque para o voo 649. Repetindo, chamada de embarque para o voo 6-4-9"**_

– VAMOS LOU! É O NOSSO! - gritou Harry enquanto corria ainda mais rápido.

– EU JURO QUE SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR A CORRER RÁPIDO DESSE JEITO E ME PUXANDO, EU VOU ARRANCAR SER CACHOS UM POR UM! - gritou Louis sentindo dor no braço enquanto corriam loucamente pelo aeroporto.

– Foi mal - riu Harry soltando o braço dele, ao que Louis se desequilibrou um pouco - Essas meninas não cansam não?

– Elas são fãs, você queria o que?

– Ali! Já tô vendo a fila do nosso avião - sorriu Harry.

_**"Última chamada para o voo 649. Repetindo, última chamada para o voo 6-4-9"**_

– Meu Deus, que pessoal apressado - gemeu Louis, respirando aliviado quando eles finalmente chegaram á fila.

Os seguranças os cercaram para que as fãs não os atacassem e eles não sabiam se riam ou respiravam para recuperar o fôlego.

Eles entregaram as passagens e acenaram para as fãs antes de irem para o avião atrás de seus lugares.

– Aqui, 19 e 20 - avisou Louis se sentando perto da janela enquanto Harry colocava sua mochila e a de Louis no bagageiro.

Quando ele se sentou ao lado de Louis, esse sorriu marotamente.

– Só hoje fomos perseguidos duas vezes, quero só ver quando chegarmos lá.

– A gente compra disfarces se você quiser.

– Não, é legal.

Harry riu e Louis o acompanhou, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Te amo Haz.

– Também te amo Lou.

...

Zayn estava terminando de tomar o seu banho, cantarolando enquanto tirava toda a espuma do sabonete do corpo, até que a porta do box se abriu e ele olhou em direção á ela assustado.

E quando ele viu quem era, tentou cobrir suas... Partes... com as mãos.

– O Wayne é muito grande pra caber nas suas mãos Zayn.

– O que faz aqui? Como entrou? - Zayn perguntou com os olhos arregalados e corado.

– O Lou me deu uma cópia pra quando eu quisesse vir aqui te fazer uma... Surpresinha - Melissa sorriu maliciosamente, entrando no box e fechando a porta.

– Essa surpresa vai ter que esperar até que eu acabe de tomar meu banho - exclamou Zayn.

– Qual é Zayn, até parece que você não quer agora - ela murmurou, se aproximando dele e o dando um selinho - Hein? O Louis me disse que é muito bom.

– Não me faça pensar nos dois enquanto estou aqui com você, pelo amor de Deus - riu Zayn, mas sua risada se transformou em gemido quando Melissa colocou a mão em cima das suas - Mel...

– Sim?

– Você me deixa louco.

– Eu sei.

...

– É engraçado ver esses caras loucos pelas aeromoças e eu não sentir mais nada - disse Harry para Louis que ria baixinho vendo os homens quase babando nas aeromoças que davam dicas de emergência e distribuiam um lanche natural.

– Ainda bem, se não eu arrancaria seus olhos - murmurou Louis com um sorrisinho.

– Deu pra me ameaçar hoje? Primeiro os cachos e agora os olhos, que maldade Lou-Lou.

– Protejo o que é meu.

– Ui.

Louis riu e se aconchegou mais no banco, bocejando.

– Em que lugar da Califónia vamos ficar? - perguntou Louis.

– El pueblo de nuestra señora de los angeles del rio de porciúncula - disse Harry tentando falar com um bom espanhol.

Louis arregalou os olhos e riu.

– Los Angeles? Harry, você é doido!

– Porque?

– Lá é tudo muito caro! Onde vamos ficar? Debaixo de uma marquise? - Louis revirou os olhos.

– Claro que não! Lou, estamos ricos, pelo amor de Deus - riu Harry.

– É que eu não gasto muito dinheiro, não sou tão acostumado - grunhiu Louis.

– Awn meu deuso, bebez-

– Começa com isso de novo não ou eu arranco sua boca fora!

– Chega de ameaças!

– Não!

– Idiota.

– Besta.

– Criança.

– Retardado.

– Mala.

– Baixinho.

– Quatro tetas punheteiro - Louis sorriu marotamente e olhou para Harry que riu e o empurrou.

– Não vale.


	19. Cause holding grudges over love

– Amor.

– Hm...

– Acorda.

– Não...

– Louis, já chegamos! Vem, temos que ir!

– JÁ CHEGAMOS? - Louis pulou na cadeira do avião e olhou Harry que ria assustado.

– Sim, acabamos de pousar - Harry sorriu.

Louis piscou e olhou para os lados, vendo as pessoas saindo do avião e o aeroporto logo á frente.

Ele sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, pegando a mochila e correndo para fora do avião, animado.

– LOUIS, ESPERA!

...

– Eu não... Acredito...

– Como eles puderam fazer isso?

– Eles não fizeram por mal gente.

Anne e Johannah olharam para Zayn, Niall e Liam com os olhos brilhando com algo que fez os três estremecerem.

– COMO ESSES DOIS COMEÇAM A NAMORAR E NÃO NOS FALAM? - gritou Anne com raiva.

– ELES ESTÃO JUNTOS Á MESES E NEM PENSARAM EM FALAR COM AS MÃES DELES? - gritou Johannah se levantando do sofá com as mãos na cintura.

– Gente... - Liam tentou falar.

– ELES PODERIAM TER PELO MENOS LIGADO PRA GENTE! - exclamou Anne andando de um lado para o outro na sala da casa de Liam.

– MAS NÃO, ELES ESTAVAM MUITO OCUPADOS UM COM O OUTRO PRA FALAR COM AS MULHERES QUE OS COLOCARAM NO MUNDO!

– EI! - gritou Zayn para chamar a atenção, e as duas o olharam, ele sorriu satisfeito - Obrigado. Agora, se sentem e se comportem como duas mulheres boazinhas.

As duas rosnaram e se sentaram no sofá, com os braços e pernas cruzados.

– Bom - começou Liam - Eles já nos disseram que queriam falar com vocês, mas devido á tudo que vem acontecendo...

– O que vem acontecendo? - perguntou Anne, confusa.

– Acho que ele está se referindo ao "casamento" - disse Johannah revirando os olhos.

– Isso mesmo - Liam assentiu - Devido não só ao casamento, mas os problemas que eles tiveram com a Caroline e a Eleanor, eles preferiram deixar só entre nós e a gestão. Assim, quando estivesse resolvido, eles falariam com vocês com mais calma.

– Mas então eles não resolveram e como adolescentes rebeldes simplesmente compraram passagens de avião e fugiram? - exclamou Anne.

– Não! - Niall arqueou as sobrancelhas - Eles estão muito sobrecarregados com isso tudo, e eles queriam um tempo pra eles mesmos, então fugiram.

– Eles merecem um tempo juntos, não concordam? - disse Zayn - Depois de tudo eles merecem sentir paz por uns dias.

Anne e Johannah se olharam e suspiraram, com pequenos sorrisos.

– Ok, tudo bem - Johannah assentiu.

– Jay... - chamou Anne.

– Sim?

– ESTAMOS NA MESMA FAMÍLIA AGORA!

As duas gritaram e se abraçaram, enquanto os outros três riram.

Pelo menos essa parte estava resolvida.

Ou mais ou menos.

...

Os dois chegaram á cidade 12:30, então antes que Harry mostrasse o lugar em que iriam ficar, eles decidiram dar uma volta pela cidade para que pudessem conhecer cada canto.

O bom de Los Angeles é que lá é um lugar onde você poderia encontrar pessoas famosas o tempo todo. Seja na rua, num restaurante, em um parque... Em qualquer lugar.

Harry e Louis levaram vantagem nisso. Eles passavam pelas ruas da cidade e não tumutuavam como costumava acontecer em outras partes do mundo. Claro, davam autógrafos aqui e ali, mas nada que causasse a 3ª Guerra Mundial.

Harry abraçou Louis pela cintura e esse sorriu discretamente.

Eles foram andando e acenando para algumas pessoas que os cumprimentavam, felizes por poderem andar por aí sem serem confrontados.

– Essa é a famosa Beverly Hills - disse Harry para Louis que olhava tudo atentamente - Está com fome? Aqui tem muitos restaurantes bons.

– Eu estou louco por comida japonesa - suspirou Louis.

– Então vamos ao Matsuhisa.

– Você já veio aqui? - perguntou Louis, curioso.

– Não, mas eu pesquisei bastante sobre aqui, dá pra sobreviver.

Eles pediram informações para uma senhora que estava sentada em um dos bancos da praça em que eles estavam ("Ei, senhora, qual ônibus para perto do restaurante Mitsuhisa?") e, depois de agradecer, conseguiram pegar um ônibus logo ali, mesmo que Harry ainda achasse que eles deveriam ir de taxo, mas Louis insistiu no ônibus já que era mais divertido pra ver a paisagem do que enfurnado em um taxi.

Minutos depois eles desceram do ônibus que parou em frente á um shopping. O restaurante ficava na mesma calçada.

Harry revirou os olhos quando viu os olhos de Louis brilharem, ele sabia que depois de almoçarem ele iria o arrastar para o shopping para comprar tudo o que via pela frente.

– Com licença? - disse Harry para o atendente atrás do balcão na entrada do restaurante.

O homem o olhou e arqueou as sobrancelhas em reconhecimento, dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Hi! Pois não?

– Há alguma mesa vazia?

– Há duas mesas vazias hoje Senhor...

– Styles, Harry Styles - disse Harry reprimindo uma risadinha pelo homem fingir que não sabe quem ele é.

– Então, venham comigo - disse o homem com um aceno, indo para dentro do restaurante, e os dois foram atrás.

Tudo lá dentro era lindo e bem cuidado. Preservando toda a cultura japonesa, com os minimos detalhes.

A mesa que escolheram ficar era perto de uma janela enorme e um pouco afastado, assim poderiam ter privacidade.

– Vou pedir para que um dos garçons os atendam, um minuto.

Assim que o homem se afastou, Louis olhou para Harry e riu.

– O cara nem sabe esconder que nos conhece.

...

Depois que Anne e Johannah foram embora, Niall recebeu um telefonema que o fez correr para o quarto de Liam rapidamente, parecendo animado.

Então, sem nada pra fazer, Liam e Zayn resolveram assistir um dos milhares de filmes da Disney que Liam tinha. E optaram por Monstros SA.

– E todos já sabem!

– Pois todos podem ver!

– Que eu nada seria se não fosse você - Liam e Zayn cantaram juntos essa parte e riram.

– Ei, garotas, já estou indo - disse Niall saindo do banheiro ajeitando a manga de sua camisa.

– Nossa gostosão, onde você vai? - perguntou Zayn com as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto Liam assobiava.

– Me encontrar com uma linda garota chamada Madison - suspirou Niall.

– Peraí... - Liam se levantou do sofá e foi até Niall que deu um passo pra trás - Você vai se encontrar com a minha prima, Horan?

– Ué, não vejo problema nisso - Niall sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas de Liam antes de desviar dele e ir em direção á porta - Só vamos ao cinema.

– Olha lá hein - Liam franziu o cenho - Aliás, porque ela ainda está aqui? Pensei que toda a minha família já estava de volta á Wolverhampton.

– Sim, todos foram... Menos ela - Niall sorriu e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Zayn riu e olhou para Liam que parecia querer bater em alguém.

– Calma Liam!

– Calma... Calma porque não é sua prima!

– O que você acha que eles vão fazer? Transar no cinema? Pelo amor de Deus, senta aqui e vamos ver outro filme.

Liam bufou e se sentou de volta no sofá enquanto Zayn procurava um filme.

– Zayn...

– Sim?

– Podemos assistir Toy Story?

...

Depois de almoçarem e passarem uma hora dentro do shopping, já eram 15:00 quando eles decidiram ir para o lugar em que eles ficariam.

– Harry, porque você tá tampando meus olhos? - perguntou Louis com um sorrisinho.

– Calma.

– Já estamos chegando?

– Shhh... Fica quieto, e sim já estamos chegando.

Quando Harry parou de mover Louis, esse mordeu os lábios ansioso.

– Quando eu tirar as mãos dos seus olhos, você pode abri-los ok?

Louis assentiu e, quanto Harry tirou as mãos dos seus olhos e ele os abriu, ele abriu a boca em um formato de "O".

– Oh meu Deus, isso é enorme!

( 38/78014810_a9f211021f_ )

– Eu sei - riu Harry - Era aqui que meu avô vivia. Por incrível que pareça.

– E ele nos deixou ficar aqui? - perguntou Louis surpreso.

– Claro! Ele é um cara muito tranquilo, não sei como ele teve coragem de deixar esse lugar pra morar em uma fazenda. Vai entender meu velho. Vamos entrar? Quero te mostrar a casa!

Louis sorriu e assentiu.


	20. If I could only find a note to make

**If I could only find a note to make you understand...**

**Califórnia, 22:00**

Eles estavam se arrumando para ir á uma boate bem conhecida por ali, a Greystone Manor.

Depois de ter mostrado á Louis toda a casa de tarde, eles resolveram sair para não só conhecer mais um pouco a cidade, mas também para procurar um lugar para se divertirem á noite.

E então viram um cartaz em uma parede da cidade anunciando que um DJ iria ficar a noite toda na Greystone Manor. Então é lá que iriam.

– Harry, tô pronto!

– Final- WOW! - Harry piscou desnorteado, olhando Louis de cima á baixo.

– O que? Não fiquei bem? - perguntou Louis torcendo o rosto.

Mas Harry não respondeu, estava muito ocupado vendo Louis naquelas roupas.

Naquelas malditas roupas apertadas que ele adorava usar, ele sentia que era sempre para provoca-lo.

A calça azul mostrando bem a sua coxa e a sua bunda, a t-shirt apertada mostrando o contorco de seus músculos e o suspensório.

Ah, infeliz suspensório que sempre lhe caia bem.

– Quer ir na boate mais tarde? - perguntou Louis com uma risadinha - Seu apressado, mal chegamos aqui e você já tá assim.

Ele se virou despreocupado, indo em direção á porta, mas teve de se segurar na mesma por causa das pernas bambas quando sentiu os beijos de Harry e sua nuca.

– O que eu sou? – perguntou Harry prensando o quadril na bunda de Louis que gemeu sentindo o pênis de Harry ereto.

– Apressado – respondeu Louis ofegante enquanto Harry mordiscava a curva de seu pescoço.

– O que mais? – Harry abaiou os suspensórios e levantou a camiseta de Louis, o virando de frente para ele em seguida. Louis se sentou na escrivaninha que havia ali no quarto e Harry se colocou entre as suas pernas.

– Safado, malicioso, o amor da minha vida – Louis murmurou enquanto olhava as partes que suas mãos passeavam pelo abdômen de Harry, mas o olhou com olhos com um sorriso maroto – Gostoso.

– Gostoso? – disse Harry com um sorrisinho, olhando para Louis que estava ofegante.

– Demais – disse o mais velho abraçando a cintura de Harry com as pernas o puxando para mais perto, ele entrelaçou seu pescoço com os braços e o beijou.

Harry pegou Louis no colo e o levou para a cama, o deitando delicadamente enquanto se punha em cima dele.

– Eu te amo – sussurrou Louis enquanto tirava a camisa de Harry.

– Eu te amo mais – sussurrou Harry com um sorriso.

Louis abaixou a calça de Harry enquanto o cacheado tirava a sua com pressa.

– Harry... – gemeu Louis enquanto sentia Harry tirando sua boxer – Harry, por favor...

– O que você quer? – perguntou Harry jogando a boxer de Louis no chão e rolando na cama, ficando por cima dele – Hein? O que você quer Loueh?

– Você. Eu quero você, Harry – gemeu Louis sentindo o outro mordendo seu pescoço, e ele queria bater nele por sempre fazer isso, e por saber que ali era seu ponto fraco – Quero você agora.

Harry depositou um selinho em Louis e esticou dois dedos seus até a boca de Louis, que os lambeu provocativamente e os chupou. Harry suspirou e Louis riu travesso.

Louis fechou os olhos e gemeu quando sentiu um dos dedos o penetrando. Harry movimentou o dedo profundamente, até que Louis se acostumasse. E então colocou o segundo, ao que Louis mordeu o lábio. Harry fez de tudo para alargar a entrada, e Louis assentiu afirmando que já estava pronto.

Harry foi devagar para penetra-lo, mas Louis revirou os olhos e abraçou a cintura de Harry com suas pernas, o fazendo se colocar inteiro dentro dele. Louis gemeu alto de prazer, Harry gemeu igualmente alto pela entrada ser apertada mesmo depois de prepara-lo.

– Ah, merda! Vai Harry... Rápido – pediu Louis mordendo o lábio excitado. Harry sorriu e fez o que ele pediu, dando fortes estocadas.

Louis parecia tentar não gritar, por isso eram só dava gemidos entrecortados e suspiros. Mas não era isso que Harry queria.

Harry queria o dar tanto prazer que Louis não iria conseguir segurar os gemidos em sua garganta.

Então, ele levou uma das mãos até o pênis de Louis e começou á bombea-lo enquanto aumentava o ritmo, ao que Louis jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu alto.

A cama embaixo deles rangia, não que estivessem prestando atenção nisso, mas isso somado aos gemidos altos de Louis poderia fazer os vizinhos ouvirem.

Não que se importassem.

Ainda sem reparar em nada a sua volta além do prazer, Louis não aguentou muito tempo, chegando logo ao seu ápice, transbordando na mão de Harry. Ele gemeu realmente alto, não conseguindo forças e muito menos vontade de se segurar. Ele fez um arco com o corpo e estremecendo-se, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Harry, para não deixar o menor desconfortável, aumentou um pouco mais o que os gemidos e as mãos que puxavam seu corpo para uma penetração mais intensa continuassem, ele preferia não correr riscos.

Nos momentos finais, quando seu corpo todo anunciava a chegada do orgasmo, mais duas estocadas longas e ele se viu derramando o sêmen dentro de Louis.

Harry caiu na cama ao lado de Louis, respirando fundo junto com o outro.

– Harry...

– Sim?

– Me lembre de usar suspensórios mais vezes.

...

**Dia seguinte, Londres, 14:00 - entrevista na Kiss FM foi adiada**

– Boa tarde galera, estamos aqui com o One Direction! - disse Clara animada.

Zayn, Liam e Niall tentaram dar o sorriso mais convincente que conseguiram, agradecendo os aplausos dos locutores.

– E então meninos, vamos começar a entrevista com uma coisa que está nos deixando bem curiosos - disse Michael olhando atentamente para os meninos que se olharam como se já soubessem o que ele iria perguntar - Onde estão Louis e Harry?

– Eles estão em uma sessão de fotos - disse Niall com um sorrisinho.

Zayn e Liam se entreolharam confusos, o que Niall estaria pensando em falar?

– Sessão de fotos? Para o que? Uma revista... - perguntou Michael com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Para o nosso CD - disse Niall com um sorriso - Nós só não fomos porque já tiramos as nossas fotos, por causa dos vários shows e entrevistas que andamos tendo, a sessão deles demorou um pouco mais.

– E onde eles estão? - perguntou Clara curiosa.

– Ah, isso não posso falar - riu Niall vendo a frustração dos locutores - Desculpe, mas é uma locação secreta. Talvez depois vamos poder divulgar, mas por enquanto não.

Zayn e Liam se olharam e reprimiram o riso vendo o quão convincente Niall estava.

– Ok, então vamos para outras perguntas antes de passar para as perguntas dos fãs.

...

**Califórnia, 09:30**

Ele bocejou e esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente, com um sorrisinho relaxado.

Ele sentiu um corpo deitado em seu peito e sorriu vendo o menino bronzeado dormindo tranquilamente.

Harry imaginou que ficou vários minutos encarando Louis, até esse se mexer.

– Bom dia Lou.

– Hmm... Bom dia Haz.

Louis levantou um pouco o corpo só para dar um selinho em Harry que sorriu.

– O que você quer de café?

– Um Harry á parmegiana, bem apimentado - disse Louis rindo pelo nariz, ainda embriagado pelo sono.

Harry gargalhou e Louis sorriu maliciosamente.

– Anda, levanta seu preguiçoso.

Louis, resmungando, se jogou pra fora da cama e colocou sua boxer e a camiseta larga de Harry. Ele sabia que ele não a usaria agora.

Ele via, com um sorrisinho, Harry se levantando da cama, totalmente nu, se abaixando para pegar a roupa no chão. Apreciava a vista de Harry se vestindo.

– Para de olhar pra minha bunda – disse Harry rindo.

– Harry nós transamos, porque não posso olhar sua bunda? – perguntou Louis se levantando.

– Por que... Ah, porque não!

– Porque não, não é resposta baby cakes – Louis apertou a bunda de Harry e foi para fora do quarto, rindo.

Harry ainda olhava Louis se afastando, quando esse se virou e lhe mandou um beijo. Harry riu e voltou a se arrumar, com o costumeiro sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Louis desceu as escadas e foi até a geladeira para pegar uma jarra de suco e um vidro de manteiga de amendoim.

Quando estava indo até a mesa, ele quase deixou a jarra de suco cair no chão de susto quando uma música começou a tocar do outro lado da cozinha.

Só então ele lembrou que o celular estava ali na bancada da cozinha.

Ele deixou a jarra e o vidro em cima da mesa e foi até o celular meio incerto, mas sorriu quando viu quem era.

– Mamãe?

– _Louis! Oi querido, que saudade!_

– Também estou - sorriu Louis.

– _Eu queria te perguntar duas coisas._

– Hãn, ok. O que voc-

– _COMO VOCÊ COMEÇA A NAMORAR E NÃO ME FALA? E O HARRY? QUANDO ELE IA FALAR PRA ANNE?_

– Mãe, calma! Não foi por mal! - exclamou Louis assustado.

– _EU DESCOBRI ISSO PELOS MENINOS LOUIS, PELOS MENINOS! COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE-_

– Mãe! Relaxa! - riu Louis - Olha, realmente não foi por mal. Nós iamos contar pra vocês quando nosso problema com a Eleanor e a Flack acabasse, quando tudo estivesse mais tranquilo.

– _MAS VOC- Ah... Então é verdade..._

– O que? - perguntou Louis, confuso.

– _Os meninos disseram isso, mas queria comprovar - Johannah riu._

– Fala sério - riu Louis - Sério, desculpa, eu nem mesmo disse pra você que era gay... Podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Nós quatro, eu, você, Anne e Harry.

– _Claro querido._

– Ok... E então? Qual é a outra pergunta?

– _Oh sim. Onde diabos vocês dois se meteram? Que ideia foi essa de fugir?_

– Perdão mãe, mas isso eu não vou poder responder - Louis coçou a nuca - Nós queremos um tempo só nosso, entende?

– _Mas não é como se eu e a Anne fossemos aí puxar vocês dois pra casa!_

– Você fala como se eu não te conhecesse - riu Louis quando a mãe bufou.

– _Isso não é verdade..._

– Ah, é sim.

– Com quem você está falando sweet cheeks?

Louis se virou e sorriu quando viu Harry descendo as escadas, alongando os braços.

– Minha mãe. Mãe, o Harry chegou.

– _Então eu vou deixar vocês se divertirem. Manda um beijo pra ele e diz que a Anne vai castra-lo._

Louis riu e se despediu de Jay, antes de desligar o celular.

– Minha mãe te mandou um beijo e disse que minha sogra vai te castrar - disse Louis com um sorriso maroto, mas Harry arregalou os olhos.

– Porque isso?

– Elas já sabem do nosso namoro e da viagem.

– Ah, só isso...

– É só isso! - riu Louis - Agora anda cozinheiro, faça panquecas pra mim.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim foi preparar as panquecas. Depois de tomarem o café e Louis ainda devorar três pães com manteiga de amendoim, eles decidiram se arrumar e dar uma volta pelo parque da cidade. Onde poderiam simplesmente sentar em um banco e conversar.

No caminho, Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Louis enquanto eles falavam sobre nada importante.

Foi nesse exato momento que eles foram bombardeados de flashes incessantes.

– Merda - rosnou Harry, tentando tampar o rosto e segurando mais forte o ombro de Louis, tentando passar pela imprensa.

– _Vocês saíram do One Direction?_

– Não! E de onde eles surgiram?! - exclamou Louis.

– _Porque vocês estão aqui na Califórnia?_

– Não podemos falar! E vai saber Lou!

– _Larry Stylinson é real?_

– Ok, o que vocês realmente querem? - perguntou Louis se virando para os fotógrafos.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Digo, na Califórnia - perguntou uma mulher baixinha com um bloco na mão.

– É pessoal - disse Harry rapidamente.

– Vocês estão namorando? - perguntou um homem com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

Harry e Louis se entreolharam.

– Não, claro que não, somos só bons amigos - disse Louis com um sorriso torto.

– Posso tirar uma foto? Para a revista - pediu uma garota animada, parecia ser a mais nova ali, provavelmente escritora de alguma revista adolescente - É pra parte de flagra dos famosos.

– Hãn, não sei-

– Claro! - sorriu Louis.

– Mas Lou-

– Só não publiquem o lugar que estamos, por favor. Podem falar que nos viram, mas não digam que estamos na Califórnia - pediu Louis com olhos de cão, o que convencia todo mundo.

Harry reprimiu uma risada vendo isso.

Mas a imprensa concordou com essa condição.

Harry e Louis posaram de forma casual e, depois de mais algumas perguntas, a imprensa sumiu tão rápido como apareceu.

– Tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia? - perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho.

– Relaxa amor! Vem, vamos dar pãezinhos para os Kevins!

– Kevins?

– É, os pombos! Ah, seu poser.

...

**Dia seguinte, Londres, 10:00**

– ZAYN! LIAM! VOCÊS TEM QUE VER ISSO!

– Que sensação de dejávù - disse Liam vendo Niall entrando na sala apressado, com uma revista na mão.

– O que? Os dois saíram na revista? - perguntou Zayn animado - Vai! Abre isso logo!

– Maldita revista que não disse onde eles estão - resmungou Niall mostrando a página para os dois - Aqui.

– Eles parecem tão felizes - sorriu Liam.

( . /tumblr_ma55g2xrK01qj455zo1_ )

**Louis e Harry, do 1D, foram flagrados se divertindo no parque da cidade e ainda nos deixaram tirar uma foto deles! Que lindos não é?**


	21. I'd sing it softly in your ear

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand...**

**Mesmo dia, Londres, 17:30**

– Awn!

– Que lindos os dois!

– Anne, pelo amor de Deus, nossos filhos são lindos juntos!

– Parece que eles nasceram um pro outro, olha isso!

– Se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria de sair ainda hoje, pode ser? - disse Robin arqueando as sobrancelhas, olhando para as duas que sorriram pra ele.

– Desculpa amor, nos empolgamos - disse Anne se levantando do sofá e deixando a revista em cima dele, logo ajeitando o cabelo.

– Tem certeza que quer ir comigo? Gente, não precisa - ia dizendo Johannah de forma racional.

– Jay, fica quieta, só vamos! Vamos te esperar no carro, caso você acabe tentando matar a garota - disse Anne puxando a outra para fora da casa que ela alugou - E as meninas?

– Estão todas na casa de Niall com os meninos. Boa sorte pra eles.

– Porque boa sorte? Elas são uns anjos! - disse Robin franzindo o cenho.

– DAISY, DESCE DAÍ!

– PHOEBE, SAI DE PERTO DESSE FOGÃO!

– LOTTIE, FIZZY, PAREM DE BRIGAR AGORA!

– MAS FOI ELA QUE COMEÇOU! - gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, logo voltando a brigar.

– Meu Deus, me socorre - exclamou Zayn tampando o rosto enquanto Liam e Niall se jogavam no sofá, desistindo.

– Disseram que elas eram uns anjos! - resmungou Liam.

– Anjos fantasiados de diabinhos, só se for - disse Niall bufando.

...

**Califórnia, 11:30 (?)**

– Se eu ficar dentro dessa casa por mais um minuto eu me atiro do ultimo andar.

– Louis, nem brinca com uma coisa dessas.

– Então vamos sair! - exclamou Louis cruzando os braços, com um beicinho - Dane-se a imprensa, é só mandarmos eles não falarem onde estamos!

– Não é como se todos fossem bons, Lou,

– Ok, quer ficar enfurnado nessa casa? Pode ficar. Eu vou pra praia.

– Perai... Praia? - Harry o olhos parecendo relutante.

– Sim, praia, porque? - Louis arqueou uma sobrancelha e se virou para o seu namorado que estava deitado ao seu lado na cama de casal.

– Com todos aqueles... Caras musculosos que se acham...

– Você está pensando que eu vou olhar outros caras, Styles? - disse Louis com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Harry engoliu um seco e fez que não com a cabeça.

– Ótimo. Agora se levanta dessa cama e vamos nos arrumar. Haz, amor, você tá muito branco...

...

**Londres, 17:45**

Depois de uma viagem de carro de 15 minutos, Anne, Robin e Jay finalmente chegaram á casa dela.

Jay respirou fundo e, confiante, apertou a campainha.

– _JÁ VAI! _– gritou a garota do lado de dentro da casa.

– Só de ouvir a voz dela me dá raiva - rosnou Jay.

– Calma Jay, você tem que ficar calma pra falar com ela - disse Anne sensata - Ou você não vai conseguir nada além de um ano na prisão por ter matado uma pessoa.

Robin tossiu para reprimir uma risada enquanto Jay não parecia melhor com isso, só ficado vermelha com vergonha e raiva.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, a porta foi aberta e uma garota os olhando abismada apareceu.

– Jay? Anne? Robin? O que fazem assim?

– Olá Eleanor - disse Jay sorrindo o mais verdadeiramente possivel - Gostaria de conversar á sós com você por um instante.

– Claro... Entrem - disse Eleanor, tentando dar outro sorriso em troca, mas não conseguiu.

– Vamos ficar no carro - disse Anne dando um olhar para Jay como 'Não a mate' e levou outro para Eleanor que estremeceu.

Quando Jay passou pela porta, foi direto para a sala que sabia onde ficava, já que já fora ali várias vezes com o filho para almoços e jantares.

Eleanor se sentou ao lado de Jay no sofá e a olhou confusa.

– E então... Sobre o que quer falar comigo? Sem querer ser rude, claro.

– Sobre o Louis, o que mais? - disse Jay se segurando para não revirar os olhos.

– Sobre o Lou-

– Porque você faz isso? Não quer que ele seja feliz? Só me explica, porque eu não entendi o que você quer com meu filho - interrompeu Jay, sem querer enrolar.

Os ombros de Eleanor ficaram tensos, mas seus olhos se escureceram sombrimente, enquanto ela olhava Jay diretamente nos olhos.

E foi isso que Jay gostou de ver. A verdadeira personalidade de Eleanor. Não a garota boazinha que se fazia de santa, mas uma mulher vingativa.

– Quer saber o porque estou fazendo isso Jay?

– Não foi isso que eu perguntei? - bufou Jay.

– Ele me traiu. Ele me traiu e eu o amo muito-

– Não, você não o ama, se você o amasse não faria o que-

– Eu faço o que faço porque não admito pessoas traindo minha confiança - Eleanor fechou as mãos com raiva - Louis me traiu com Harry enquanto estavamos namorando, eu o amo. Ninguém tem o direito de fazer isso comigo. E se eu sofri, ele vai sofrer mais.

– Você sabe que não vai ganhar nada fazendo isso, certo? - Jay disse entredentes - Eles se amam e eles vão ficar juntos, não importa o que você faça ou até pense em fazer. Então, eu acho melhor você-

– Você não acha nada - Eleanor a interrompeu e se levantou, indo até a porta e a abrindo - Se não for pedir muito, adeus.

Jay deu um sorriso e um olhar sinistro pra ela, que fez Eleanor crispar os lábios.

Jay parou em frente á ela e disse em um tom baixo e maldoso:

– Você não tem noção do que uma mãe é capaz para proteger o seu filho, então é melhor você prestar atenção no que faz querida - ela deu dois tapinhas no rosto de Eleanor e se afastou, indo para o carro.

– O que foram aqueles dois tapinhas? - riu Anne quando Jay chegou ao carro e se sentou atrás.

– Eu só estava marcando onde eu iria soca-la caso ela mexesse com o Louis e o Harry novamente - Jay sorriu - E aí? Vamos comer? Estou com fome.

– É nessas horas que eu percebo o como o Louis é parecido com você - disse Robin.

***Din don* ~le campainha~**

Niall correu até a porta com a boca cheia de Doritos e a abriu, quase se engasgando de surpresa.

– Meninas, oi! - disse Niall depois de engolir o biscoito e sorrindo para as meninas.

Madison o puxou para um abraço e Niall retribuiu, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, ao que ela deu uma risadinha.

– MAD, LARGA MEU LOIRO! - gritou Melissa emburrada.

– Licença que ele é meu, o seu deve estar em algum lugar da casa - disse Madison dando lingua pra ela que não segurou um sorrisinho.

– E aí? Como vão vo-SE ABAIXA! - gritou Melissa se abaixando e levando os dois juntos, e por cima deles passou um sapato.

– _LOTTIE, VOCÊ É LOUCA? PORQUE IA TACAR SEU ALL STAR EM MIM?_

– _MELHOR DO QUE TENTAR ME BATER COM UMA VASSOURA!_

– Meu Deus, elas estão mais agressivas do que antigamente - disse Melissa assustada.

– NIALL HORAN, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? - gritou a voz de Liam se aproximando, e ele parou quando viu as meninas na porta - Meninas!

– Leeyum! - exclamou Madison, correndo pra abraçar o primo.

– Meu bochechudo! - exclamou Melissa indo junto.

– Seu namorado tá na cozinha, provavelmente comendo todo o Doritos - disse Liam para Melissa que sorriu e correu pra lá.

– Como eu sou legal e vejo que vocês se esforçaram muito pra fazer essas diabas ficarem quietas, mas não deu certo, eu vou ajudar vocês - disse Madison piscando pra eles e indo até Lottie e Felicite - Meninas, querem ir ao shopping comigo? Podemos fazer compras!

Lottie e Felicite sorriram animadas e já foram andando para o lado de fora, conversando sobre onde iriam primeiro.

– Compras relaxam a gente - disse Madison dando de ombros quando viu Liam e Niall com a boca aberta.

– Se eu soubesse que era só levar ás duas pra fazer compras... - suspirou Liam.

...

**Califórnia, 12:30**

O sol estava agradável.

Não aquela coisa que chega te queimar não só por fora, mas por dentro também.

E, com isso, a praia estava bem movimentada.

Crianças corriam pela areia, suas mães corriam atrás, velhos chatos ficavam falando que o biquini que algumas meninas era pequeno demais para que cobrisse tudo. Tudo normal, na medida do possível.

Louis estava deitado na canga com um óculos de sol, só querendo relaxar, mas ele sentia que Harry estava longe de relaxar enquanto estava sentado ao seu lado.

– O que foi Haz? - perguntou Louis calmamente.

– Não estou gostando disso...

– O que foi? - perguntou Louis novamente, tirando os óculos de sol e os colocando na cabeça para olhar Harry que fuzilava alguém com os olhos.

Louis se sentou e levou os olhos para a direção que ele olhava e riu, entrelaçando a mão na dele.

– Você está com raiva porque a garota tá me olhando?

– Não... - Harry mordeu o lábio, ao que Louis só riu mais.

– Não é como se eu me importasse, sabe como é, gênero errado - Louis sorriu e virou o rosto dele pra si - Vamos provar pra ela que ela não vai ter chance alguma.

– Tô gostando disso - sorriu Harry aproximando o rosto do de Louis, e o beijou.

Se eles tivessem olhado para a garota novamente, teriam visto ela de boca aberta e vermelha de raiva, se afastando rapidamente.

– Ei, vocês dois, não quero saber quanta saliva pode ser trocada em um beijo!

Os dois se afastaram e olharam para o dono da voz, ao que Harry sorriu e Louis tentou dar um sorriso convincente.

– Nick! - Harry se levantou e abraçou o amigo - Como vai? O que faz na Califórnia?

– Pergunto o mesmo pra vocês - disse Nick, e logo olhou para Louis - Oi Lou!

– Oi - disse Louis acenando pra ele, mas logo virando o rosto para o mar.

Louis se perguntava o que Nick Grimshaw fazia ali.

Ele suspirou, sabendo que seus dias relaxantes com seu namorado tinham acabado.

Louis não tinha qualquer coisa contra Nick, ele era um cara legal. Mas ele o achava legal demais.

E o fato dele ser gay só piorava.

E se Harry preferisse Nick á ele? E se ele algum dia o deixasse para ficar com o locutor da Radio 1?

Harry adorava Nick, ele sabia. Sempre saíam juntos, em todos os cantos apareciam fotos deles juntos. Até mais do que de Louis e Harry juntos.

E isso o afetava, mas ele não falava isso com Harry. Ele poderia o achar uma criança, ou que ele não o deixava ter amigos, ou-

– Lou? O que foi? - perguntou Harry vendo o namorado tão pensativo.

Louis se virou pra ele e deu de ombros, dando um sorrisinho.

– Nada amor, estava falando comigo?

– Eu e Nick vamos pegar algo pra beber, quer alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigado, pode ir.

Harry o deu um selinho e se levantou, começando uma conversa com Nick enquanto eles iam para um dos quiosques.

Louis grunhiu e colocou os óculos novamente, deitando na canga.

Ele se sentia a rainha do drama.

E ele estava tão preocupado com Harry e Nick que nem notou um fotógrafo na praia, o observando com um sorriso satisfeito.

– Então os namoradinhos estão na Califónia é? Hm... Ótima matéria pra primeira página.


	22. Keep me stuck inside your head

Ei povo! Beleza? Então, pessoal do Nyah, aqui não tem como responder o review como lá, eu respondo por aqui mesmo.

Mas e aí? Novos leitores, gostando da fic? Capitulo novo taê, e tem lemon akvchxioahs #megusta, foi muito dificil escrever, sério kkkkkk Demorei a tarde inteira... Eu não sou boa pra escrever lemons... Af

**POVO DO NYAH, É NÓIS QUE DOMINA, UHUL**

...

**Califórnia, mesmo dia, 13:00**

- Haz, podemos ir embora? – perguntou Louis quase suplicante.

- Porque amor? Mal chegamos, e agora o Nick está aqui – disse Harry confuso.

**"Exatamente por causa disso seu idiota"**,pensou Louis suspirando.

- Se você quiser ficar pode ficar, eu estou cansado...

- Não quer que-

- Não, pode deixar, eu vou. Eu sei o caminho – disse Louis com um sorrisinho forçado, arrumando suas coisas e colocando a camiseta de volta – Então... Tchau.

Harry ia falar algo, mas Louis já pegou sua bolsa e o deu as costas, indo embora.

Ele franziu o cenho. O que houve com Louis?

- Harry!

Harry se virou e sorriu vendo Nick voltando do mar, se sentando ao lado dele na canga, e olhando para os lados.

- Ué, cadê o Louis? – perguntou Nick.

- Ele voltou pra casa, está cansado. E nem me deu um beijinho, chatiado...

- E você ficou?

- Sim.

- Comigo?

- É...

- E deixou seu namorado ir sozinho?

- Aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou Harry crispando os lábios.

- Harry, você é um idiota! – exclamou Nick dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ai! Nick, pra que isso?! – resmungou Harry massageando a cabeça.

- Pra que isso? Não é obvio que ele morre de ciúmes de nós dois? – riu Nick.

- Não – Harry bufou – Mais tarde eu vou pra casa e nós dois conversamos, mas eu duvido que seja ciúmes.

- Você que sabe.

- Vou dar um mergulho - disse Harry levantando da canga.

- Na volta, trás uma cerveja pra mim.

- Folgado.

- Com muito orgulho.

Louis jogou a bolsa no chão do quarto e se jogou na cama em frustração.

Ele pensava que Harry iria atrás dele, mas não, ele ficou _mesmo_na praia **com Nick**.

Louis bufou, a culpa não era inteiramente de Harry. A culpa é de seu ciume idiota.

Duas batidas na porta o fez se sentar na cama assustado, e viu que era Harry que o encarava com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Eu... Eu pensei que você tinha ficado na praia - disse Louis, surpreso.

- Eu não poderia deixar meu namorado sozinho - Harry deu de ombros e entrou no quarto.

Louis tentou se manter sério enquanto via Harry sem camisa, com a água do mar fazendo uma trilha por seus torço musculoso. E seus cachos molhados o deixava com uma enorme vontade de-

- Terra chamando Louis Tomlinson - disse Harry passando uma das mãos na frente do rosto de Louis.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça para acordar e choramingou.

- Você faz isso de propósito não é?

- O que? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Sabe que estou com raiva de você e aparece aqui sem camisa e todo molhado, sabe que eu não resisto - resmungou Louis crispando os lábios.

Harry riu e se sentou ao lado dele, sob os protestos de Louis sobre como ele deixaria a cama toda molhada.

- Eu sei que eu sou gostoso, mas não foi sem querer - disse Harry com um sorriso maldoso.

- Modesto...

- Enfim, você está com raiva de mim?

Louis desviou o olhar dele e olhou para os pés, corando levemente.

- Lou?

- Não! - exclamou Louis - Eu não tô com raiva de você!

- Calma, você tá muito estressado amor.

- Então vai lá com o Nick, ele é mais calmo e legal do que eu.

- Você tá mesmo com ciumes?

- Não!

- Mas parece.

- Para!

- Me obrigue.

Louis bufou e se levantou com raiva, indo até o cabideiro do seu quarto para pegar uma toalha.

- Eu vou tomar meu banho que eu ganho mais, vai lá ficar com o Nick. Me deixa em paz - disse Louis vermelho de raiva, mas Harry parecia se divertir com isso.

- Você me ama, awn - riu Harry.

- Não, eu te odeio!

- Diz isso me olhando nos olhos - Harry se levantou da cama e foi andando até Louis que deu passos para trás - Hein? Diz isso me encarando.

Louis mordeu o lábio quando chegou á parede, sem ter mais um caminho para fugir.

Harry o prendeu com os braços na parede e começou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, enquanto Louis gemia baixo.

- Eu te odeio - murmurou Louis.

- Aham - respondeu Harry simplesmente.

- Aah... Merda, me beija Harry.

- Não... Você merece um castigo.

Louis choramingou enquanto sentia Harry pressionando seus quadris e dando chupões em seu pescoço.

- Isso... É um golpe muito baixo.

...

**Londres, ****20:24**

- Sim... Aham... Certo, é só isso? Certo.

Zayn, Liam, Niall e toda a gestão olhavam Simon com olhares confusos.

Eles nunca tiveram uma reunião tão tarde, mas Simon dissera que era urgente, e que ou eles iam ou eles iam. Não havia escolha.

- Então... O que aconteceu? - perguntou Liam.

Simon entrelaçou suas próprias mãos e as colocou em cima da mesa, lançando um olhar para Niall, Liam e Zayn que ficaram tensos antes de olhar para toda a Gestão.

- Harry e Louis foram vistos - anunciou Simon, e todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Onde? - perguntou Katie curiosa - Quando?

- Hoje, em uma das praias da Califórnia - suspirou Simon - Eles dizem que vão fugir e vão pra Califórnia, e pra praia ainda.

- Inteligência rara - rosnou Zayn.

- O que vão fazer? - perguntou Niall alarmado - Não vão atrás deles né?

- Do que adianta eles continuarem com isso se toda a imprensa já sabe onde eles estão? - Simon deu de ombros.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, eles vão dar um jeito - assentiu Liam - Nós três estamos bem, está tudo indo bem. E os shows foram adiados, então está resolvido!

- Vocês querem mesmo que eles fiquem lá não é? - David franziu o cenho - Querem se livrar deles ou o que?

- Não! - exclamou Zayn - Como já dissem mais de mil vezes, mas parece que vocês não ententem, eles **merecem **esse tempo juntos e nós aceitamos isso.

David levantou os braços como que se rendendo enquanto Simon escondeu perfeitamente um pequeno sorriso diante disso.

- Ok, então vamos aproveitar que estamos todos aqui e terminar de arrumar os horários de entrevistas de vocês - concluiu Simon, ao que os meninos sorriram.

...

**Califórnia**

- Você... Aaah... Você faz tudo muito lentamente, isso me frustra - gemia Louis enquanto Harry levava os beijos de seu pescoço até seus mamilos, os mordiscando levemente, fazendo Louis estremecer - Maldito seja...

- E você gosta de tudo muito rápido... Quero te ver tão excitado que vai implorar por mim...

Louis fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma das mãos de Harry passando pela sua virilha, até sua coxa, e a apertando.

Ele se ajeitou na cama, tentando de alguma forma ficar mais próximo das caricias de Harry, mas ele se afastava.

- Já disse que isso é golpe baixo? - murmurou Louis ofegante.

- Já, cinco vezes.

Louis parecia a ponto de enlouquecer sentindo o cabelo macio e molhado em contato com a sua pele.

E... E do nada as caricias pararam.

Louis abriu os olhos, desnorteado, e viu Harry de pé ao lado da cama, com a toalha nos ombros e um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Vou tomar um banho - disse Harry piscando para o mais velho e saindo do quarto risonho.

- Ha-Harry! HARRY STYLES! - gritou Louis com raiva - OLHA A SITUAÇÃO QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU! EU TE ODEIO!

- _Eu também te amo, amor!_

Louis bufou e olhou para o calção, vendo um volume ali que ele sabia que não resolveria sozinho.

Quando ele ouviu o barulho da banheira enchendo, ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

...

**Londres**

Zayn bocejou enquanto ia em direção ao estacionamento, onde a van estaria o esperando para que ele voltasse pra casa com Liam e Niall.

Mas, no caminho, um barulho o fez se virar.

Ele apertou os olhos, tentando ver alguém na escuridão, mas não havia ninguém além dele ali.

- Olá Zayn.

Zayn quase gritou, mas colocou a mão na boca antes que o grito saísse, e quando ele se virou novamente se segurou para não gritar.

- Meu pai, preferia que fosse assombração, você me assusta mais - disse Zayn com a mão no peito.

- Deixa de ser idiota Malik - bufou Perrie, cruzando os braços - Eu já sei de tudo ok? Da fuga das gazelas e sei também onde eles estão, então-

- Ei, não é só você que sabe minha querida, o mundo inteiro já descobriu - Zayn deu um sorriso irônico - Pode ir atrás deles com a Debi e o Lóide, a Califórnia é um lugar gigante, como vai acha-los assim?

Perrie abriu e fechou a boca, e isso fez Zayn sorrir satisfeito.

- Bom - Zayn deu dois tapinhas "amigáveis" nas costas dela e foi embora - Apropósito, te aconselho a se livrar da foto dos dois no bar.

- Como você sabe dessa foto? O Tomlinson te contou? - perguntou Perrie com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Dizem por aí que eu sou misterioso e silencioso, que eu sei de tudo... Leve isso como dica.

Perrie franziu o cenho vendo Zayn se afastando e tirou o celular do bolso, o colocando na orelha.

- Ouviu tudo não é?

- _Sim... E eu não sei se vai ser uma boa ideia ir atrás dos dois agora._

- É obvio que não Eleanor, vamos esperar os dois voltarem e talvez o nosso plano dê certo.

...

**Califórnia**

Harry suspirou relaxado enquanto sentia a água morna relaxando todo o seu corpo.

Ele riu sozinho quando lembrou de como deixou Louis no quarto, ele adorava o ver excitado daquele jeito.

Ainda mais sabendo que foi ele quem o deixou assim.

- Parece bem calmo aí.

Harry abriu os olhos e se virou, ele engasgou quando viu Louis só com uma toalha na cintura e um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Minha vontade é de matar você por ter me deixado daquela forma na cama.

Louis encarava Harry sensualmente e desamarrou sua toalha, ao que ela caiu lentamente de sua cintura.

Harry mordeu o lábio enquanto Louis entrava na banheira e ficava na ponta oposta á ele.

- Vem cá Haz - chamou Louis com um sorrisinho.

Harry nem pensou duas vezes antes de "nadar" até onde Louis estava, e se colocar no meio de suas pernas.

- Menino mal - sussurrou Louis.

- Eu sei - respondeu Harry no mesmo tom, rindo antes de o beijar.

Cheio de amor, luxúria e muito desejo.

Harry sorriu ao apertar forte a bunda de Louis e ouvir esse gemer no meio do beijo, pedindo por mais.

Louis separou os lábios dos de Harry quando sentiu esse o penetrando devagar. Ele levou as mãos até os cachos macios, os puxando levemente, ao que Harry grunhiu.

- Posso? - perguntou Harry quando se colocou inteiro dentro do mais velho que abraçou seu corpo com as pernas.

- Não sei porque ainda pergunta - gemeu Louis mexendo a cintura para fazer algum movimento - Vai Harry!

Harry começou os movimentos de vem e vai lentamente, aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais, enquanto Louis gemia alto.

Louis arrastou as unhas pelas costas de Harry, levantou os lábios ao pescoço dele enquanto Harry aumentava os movimentos até não ser mais possivel ir mais rápido.

A temperatura da água parecia ficar cada vez mais quente enquanto ela espirrava para fora da banheira e por todo o banheiro.

Harry levou os lábios aos de Louis que mordeu seu lábio inferior, fazendo o mais novo quase rosnar.

- Harry! - Louis quase gritou nos lábios de Harry quando esse bateu naquele ponto. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo, ele não se aguentava - HARRY-HARRY-HARRY-MERDA!

Ele gritou e arqueou as costas quando chegou ao seu ápice, ofegante.

Harry observou os olhos brilhantes de Louis, o como ele estava suado a avermelhado, e ele gritando seu nome enquanto chegava ao seu limite, isso fez ele sentir a sensação familiar no estômago.

- LOUIS! - ele gemeu alto e caiu sob o corpo menor embaixo dele quando chegou ao ápice, dando um beijo na curva do pescoço de Louis que o olhou com um sorrisinho.

- Não me provoque assim de novo - disse Louis ofegante, tirando o cabelo molhado de sua testa.

- Mas foi bom, admita - Harry riu.

Louis revirou os olhos e o beijou, suspirando em seguida.

- Já fizemos sexo em lugares tão improváveis que eu tenho medo de onde será a próxima vez.

- Voto pelo banco da pracinha.

- Cala a boca.

Eles estavam totalmente fora do mundo, e com isso, não ouviram o celular de Louis tocando. Tal que ele levara pro banheiro na noite passada e o esqueceu ali quando voltou para o quarto.

Louis teria de dar uma boa explicação para Johannah mais tarde.

vido que seja ciúmes.


End file.
